A sister and her brothers
by tashaxxx
Summary: A series of one shots based in Modern day France, where Aramis is also female
1. Unwanted Third

I recently read a Fanfic where the musketeers where girls and I fell in love with Female Aramis, that coupled with my current love of modern! AU musketeers the end result has become this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy :)

Athos and Porthos sat in their office at HQ, throwing balled up pieces of paper into a bind. They'd been working with the Musketeer unit as special agents for nearly a year now, under Captain Treville. Their unit had quickly been labelled as the best as they rarely failed in their cases. Of course Porthos would say that the one time they had failed it was because of the Red Guards who had argued in halfway through and blown their cover quite literally out of the window. Sufficed to say Treville and Cardinal Richelieu had been arguing ever since and the Musketeer and Red Guards along with them.

But now the duo was due to become and trio and neither Athos nor Porthos were particularly pleased with this. They had been told their third was an expert marksman and would be due sometime today. And Treville had also ordered them to, under no circumstances, scare this one away. Porthos had muttered something under his breath about their usual recruits being too green for the job while Athos only scowled. Treville had rolled their eyes at this and quickly left them before they could argue anymore.

So when their newest third walked into the office, both Athos and Porthos were throwing pieces of paper at each other, having grown bored with aiming at the bin. A soft cough brought their attention to the figure at the doorway and on seeing them; Porthos almost fell out of his chair. Athos managed to stay composed however and asked "Are you lost?"

The woman in front of them glared as she deposited her blue handbag onto the desk. Her long brown hair was twisted into a haphazard knot at the back of her hair that had Athos wanting to tuck the lose strands behind her ear. The woman's dark brown eyes held intelligence and mischief glint which Athos was almost afraid of. That occupied with her slim figure wrapped in black slacks, a bright red blouse and knee high boots poking out from under the boots, it was no wonder Porthos had almost fallen from his chair.

"Are you Athos and Porthos?" Her voice was calming and it took a moment for Athos to nod.

"And you are?" Porthos asked, trying and failing to keep his eyes from the partly opened blouse that hinted at what was underneath.

"René Aramis D'Herblay." The woman replied. "Your new partner." She said this with a dazzling smile that had Athos and Porthos choking in shock. "But you can call me Aramis." The way she said it spoke of a promise that made Porthos turn red and Athos duck his head. As they looked at their new third, they both wondered the same thing. What had Treville been thinking?

…**.**

Aramis soon proved herself to be formidable as she was beautiful. Her aim with any sort of firearm was always perfect, whether it was using a pistol at 100 metres or a rifle from 10 yards, she always hit her target.

At first Athos and Porthos had argued against Athos being there. In the whole regiment (including the Red Guards) she was the only female. Athos argued that Aramis would be subject to the men's' leers and in the cases of the Red Guards, who knew what else. But Treville had only looked unconcerned and told them that Aramis would stay.

A week later they were on the hunt of a Russian who was making a name for himself on the Black Market. They'd managed to corner him at an abandoned warehouse, pretending they had a Van Gogh painting for him. Porthos was going to sell the painting, with Athos and Aramis acting as back up.

"This is dangerous." Athos said for what must have been the hundredth time. He was hidden in the shadows, watching the exchange with a careful eye.

"I know." Aramis replied through the ear piece. She was up in the heights somewhere with a rifle. Her voice drifted through like warm caramel but Athos could clearly detect the annoyance in it.

Athos wondered again how a female that sounded like she did could ever pass the regiments tests, which were a complete bitch. Everyone, except Treville who designed them, thought so. And somehow this delicate female had passed them all and got herself onto their unit to boot. But here she was acting as back up and Athos didn't trust her one bit. Not a good combination when their lives could easily be in her hands.

"Don't miss." Athos gritted out, gaining an undignified response in return and a possible comment about his masculinity. He didn't hear it though as the dal was being completed and his focus was once more solely on Porthos.

The two men shook hands as another three looked on. Porthos caught Athos' gaze, who gave a short nod. Taking out his hand pistol and warrant card, Porthos said the necessary bullshit needed to make an arrest. Of course the 4 men didn't take it well and took out their own guns.

Stepping out of the shadows, Athos calmly said "Put the guns down."

"Or what?" One thug asked, moving his gun to aim at Athos. "You're outnumbered." Before Athos could speak, though, the man fell onto the floor screaming and clutching his bleeding knee in one hand.

Porthos kicked the gun out of the injured man's reach as Athos repeated, "Put the guns down." This time they followed through and they were soon being handcuffed as Athos called it in to Treville.

Aramis appeared from behind them, wearing a slight grin on her face. "Nice shot." Porthos said, sending her an appreciative smile.

She returned it as one of the criminals frowned from where he was stood. "She's a woman." His thick Russian accent was both shock and disbelief but his eyes were clearly roaming over Aramis's body, specifically the tight blouse Athos was now realising Aramis must wear to piss off the male population.

Athos was about to say something when Aramis walked over to the man and placed a well-aimed kick at his sensitive area. The man doubled over, groaning in pain and Athos winced in sympathy. "Keep your eyes to yourself." Aramis said, bending down and if the woman showed off a little bit more flesh than necessary the criminal knew to keep his eyes to himself now. Athos' opinion of their unwanted third rose to through the roof at this point.

…**.**

They found themselves in the pub that night, straight after completing the annoying load of paperwork that was relevant to this case. Usually it would be just Athos and Porthos but Porthos had managed to persuade Aramis to join them. This meant their usual table had an extra chair attached to it.

Aramis was frowning as Athos downed what would be his 4th vodka in the last hour. "Is he alright?" Aramis leaned closer to Porthos with curiosity in her voice.

"Woman trouble." Porthos said it like it was common knowledge and also as if he'd forgotten Aramis; gender.

Then he remembered and he went to apologise but Aramis interrupted and said, "Some women are bitches." She said it in a matter of fact way that made Porthos wonder if she had some sort of experience. It would surprise him though; some women might have felt inferior next to her. "They don't like it when I sleep with their husbands."

This caused Porthos to burst out in laughter and soon Aramis had joined in. Her laugh was clear and it occurred to Porthos he hadn't heard it until today. He resolved to hear it more often. "More drinks." Porthos grunted in reply, avoiding watching as Aramis sauntered off to the bar. It seemed that every other male in the place didn't both avoiding looking as she was stared at the entire time.

"What do you think?" Athos asked, his eyes never leaving Aramis' lone figure leaning against the bar.

"She seems alright and I don't think I've ever met anyone who can shoot like her." Porthos replied. "You?"

"She can handle herself well." Porthos almost asked why Athos was watching Aramis from across the bar then but kept his mouth shut. Following Athos' gaze, he watched as Aramis lean over the bar, probably flirting with the young bartender there.

"You think she'll stay?" Porthos secretly hoped she would.

"Maybe." Athos' eyes were narrowing now. One of Richelieu Red Guards has entered the bar and was making his way over to Aramis.

Both men froze as the Red Guard effectively pinned Aramis in place. His hands weren't staying to themselves either and before either man knew it they were up on their feet and moving towards Aramis.

The man's hand came up to grope at Aramis and Porthos was just about out to break the mans' nose when a sharp crack made its' way to his ears. The Red Guard paled as Aramis snapped his wrist, muttering to herself at the lack of manners and going to pick up the tree drinks not noticing the Red Guards uninjured hand had raised as if to slap her.

Without thinking, Porthos punched the Red Guard in the nose. A satisfying crunch came from the hit and the man fell like a ton of bricks onto the floor. "Don't ever tough her again." Porthos growled, glaring at the Red Guard until he disappeared from the bar.

"Are you okay?" Athos asked, taking in Aramis' rumpled state. Her blouse had moved a little and the not in her hair had come undone slightly so more strands of thick brown hair fell into her face.

"Fine, thank you." She replied with a dazzling smile, leading the way back to their table. As they sat down, Porthos found himself brushing back the loose bits of hair behind Aramis' ear.

She blushed a little before leaning over to place a small kiss to Porthos' cheek. She did the same with Athos and went back to drinking her coke and vodka as if nothing had even happened.

Athos sat there, dumbfounded as he thought of how much trouble Aramis would be. Treville was not going to be happy.

**Thanks for reading and please review. As these are one shots if you've got anything particular you'd like to see just tell me :)**


	2. Overprotective Brothers

Aramis had been working with Athos and Porthos for over a year now and she'd actually enjoyed it. When Captain Treville had approached her about coming to work for him, she had been dubious. In the past, working with units made of mainly men hadn't gone to well. They either didn't' want her there or they were too grabby, something which tended not to end well for those involved. But somehow, Athos and Porthos had been accepting of her.

They had had a few problems to begin with. Porthos and Athos didn't want to accept her, didn't want her there. But then, somehow, he must have proved herself and they started to get on. They started to trust her and Aramis found herself fitting into a place with the two of them like there had always been a place for her.

Sometimes some of the men's' looks or touches lasted a little longer than was necessary, especially those of the Red Guards but it was only a mistake they made once. Aramis enjoyed the company of men, revelled in it really, but she knew better than to have any sort of relationship with anyone she worked with. She's done that once before and it hadn't ended well. Anyway, Porthos and Athos were soon to stop anyone from looking to long and while at first it had started off as annoying but now it was actually quite warming to know they cared so much.

The three were stood in Treville's office as the older man told them about their next case. "His name is Antonie Harolds, accused of murder and drug trafficking. None of the charges have been able to stick so he's never been convicted."

"But you know he's behind them." Athos asked, getting a nod from Treville.

"We need a way to get the evidence from him and we need to make sure the charges will stick before we arrest him." Treville replied.

"So how do we get close enough to get what we need?" Porthos asked, taking a look at the file on Treville's desk. "By the looks of this he's a dangerous man and doesn't trust anyone."

"No, but he does have a partial to female company." Treville replied, his eyes going straight to Aramis.

"Absolutely not." Porthos growled, getting an eye roll from Aramis.

"It's fine." Aramis stated but Athos ignored his statement.

"Is there no other way?" Athos' question wasn't unreasonable but Aramis felt anger boil up.

"I can handle myself." Aramis replied, angrily. "I've been doing it for a lot longer than I've known the two of you." Athos and Porthos had the decency to look ashamed but that didn't mean they submit to what Aramis said.

"We know you can but this is different." Athos said while Porthos placed a hand on Aramis' shoulder.

""I'll be fine." Aramis replied, shaking off Porthos' hand. "Is there another way?" Treville shook his head. "See, this is the only way." Athos and Porthos still didn't look convinced but Athos finally nodded his head.

Porthos was about to open his mouth to protest again but Athos sent a sharp look at his friend, knowing it would only make Aramis more angry. "What do we need to do?" Athos said, looking at Treville. He may not be happy about this but he was going to make sure that they did everything they could to keep Aramis safe.

…

Athos and Porthos sat in Athos' spacious apartment on the couch that had definitely seen better days. A cup of wine sat at Athos' side but it was untouched. Porthos had frowned at that but Athos had told him he wanted a clear head but still proceeded to pour himself a glass. Probably out of habit more than anything else.

"I don't like this." Porthos finally said, breaking the silence.

"Neither do I, but Treville is right this is the only way to get what we need." Athos replied. "How long does it take?" Porthos shrugged. Aramis had been in Athos' bathroom for the last hour and the two were getting impatient.

"If she doesn't hurry up we'll miss Antonie." Porthos raised his voice just enough to make Aramis hear.

"Have you ever tried to get into one of these bloody things?" Aramis shout carried across the room and Porthos stifled a laugh.

At that moment the door opened and Aramis walked out of the room. She was wearing a simple black dress that brushed at her knees and high heels that she couldn't possibly walk in. Her usually long dark hair tied in a knot was gone and it was hanging down her back in long waves. "Don't say anything." Aramis growled as Porthos let out a cough to clear his throat.

"You look…good." Porthos managed to stifle out as Aramis leaned against the kitchen top.

"Should we get going then?" Aramis asked, shrugging on her jacket. As she moved, Athos got a glimpse of the way the dress clung to her body, showing off everything. Athos quickly looked away hating this plan more and more.

…**.**

"You remember what you need to do?" Athos asked as they neared the nightclub.

"I remember." Aramis replied. Porthos was handing her an earpiece but she shook her head. "It'll only bring attention to me. If it takes you feel better, I'll call you when I'm done." It didn't, in fact it made Athos even more uneasy but Aramis was already walking away.

"Wait five minutes and we'll follow." Athos said, holding Porthos back as they watched Aramis enter the club.

The music was loud and not to Aramis' taste as she walked pushed her way through the dancers. Treville had said that Antonie tended to hang around near the back of the club and Aramis searched for him while she ordered a drink from the bar tender. Finally she located the man, on a table near the back of the room. Paying for her drink, Aramis made her way over to the back.

Antonie's eyes watched her as she took a seat close to his table. There were 2 other people at the table but his eyes stayed fixed on Aramis. Sending him a coy smile, Aramis took a drink from the glass in front of him. "Do you want some company, love?" Antonie called over, is voice only just heard above the loud pulse of the music.

Slowly, Aramis got to her feet and made her way over to the table. Antonie patted the space next to him and Aramis went to sit next to him. A hand wrapped itself around her waist and she found herself being pulled onto Antonie Harold's lap. The man wasn't exactly ugly but his breath stank of wine and his hands weren't exactly gentle. Usually she would have punched the man in the face for touching her like that but this time she just bit her tongue and smiled sweetly at the man, looking forward to when she got to punch him.

Athos and Porthos lent against the bar as they watched Antonie pull Aramis onto his lap. Porthos let out a growl and clenched his fists together, not doubt imagining throttling the man were he sat. "We can't not yet." Athos said, through gritted teeth. He was well aware that Aramis could handle herself but seeing the man handle her in that way made his blood boil and anger flood him.

"If he does anything…"

"The Aramis will shoot him." Athos told Porthos, catching Aramis' gaze from across the bar.

Antonie pulled Aramis closer to him, mumbling in her ear and pulling Aramis' attention from Athos and Porthos. "Do you have a name beautiful?"

"René." She replied, "And you?" Antonie grinned, pulling Aramis closer and she tried not to crinkle her nose up at the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Well, René it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Antonie." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Not here." Aramis whispered, moving away from the man. "Is your place close to here?" Antonie grinned and motioned for one of the men on the table. "Where is he going?"

"To get the car." Antonie replied.

"Good." Aramis grinned though she had absolutely no intention of letting that man anywhere near her.

Athos caught the nod of Aramis' head and pulled Porthos away from the bar. They made their way back to the car they had parked near the nightclub, Athos waiting outside as Porthos pulled the car up. Aramis walked out of the club just as Porthos appeared with the car. "Keep your eyes to yourself." Antonie growled, catching Athos' gaze on Aramis.

"Leave it." Aramis replied, pulling Antoine away before he and Athos got into a fight. They needed evidence not the man in the hospital. Antonie grinned broadly, pulling Aramis close and kissing her fully on the lips. Aramis could have sworn she heard Athos growl then.

Knowing Porthos and Athos were following behind made her relax as the car pulled up outside a house. It was relatively small and in a quiet neighbourhood but the garden was kept neat and from the view in the windows, Aramis could see the house was anything but cheap.

She was right as the living room was enough to distract her for a minute. Paintings hung up on the wall in a variety of different colours and the furniture didn't look like it came from Ikea. "You like?" Antonie asked, taking the coat from Aramis. Her phone was shoved in a seam in the dress, which she was glad she'd thought of doing before leaving as Antonie also took her bag. Which just so happened to hold the gun in it. Well, se couldn't have everything and better contact with her friends than a gun. It would just mean she'd have to improvise. "Take a look around, I'm going to sort out the bedroom."

Ignoring the promise (or threat really) Aramis nodded her head in agreement, intent on finding some sort of evidence quickly. Treville had told them what they were looking for, a pendant that was around the dead girl's neck. Apparently whoever had the pendant was the person who had killed her. So Aramis did a quick sweep of the surrounding rooms but came up blank in each one.

Intent on going back to have a better look, Aramis was taken by surprise as hands grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. Antonie pulled her up the stairs and towards the bedroom and a primal instinct of fear tried to make itself known but Aramis quickly pushed it down.

Teeth trailed down her neck from behind as Aramis looked around the room, trying to find anything. As Antonie made to turn her around she spotted it, lying on the bedside table and glittering in the bedroom light. "Can I borrow the bathroom?" Aramis asked, sweetly twisting out of the mans; grasp.

Antonie frowned, obviously unhappy but he nodded, motioning to the door. An adjoining bathroom, great Aramis though sarcastically. At least it had a lock though; she quickly locked the door and pulled out her phone. Texting Athos and Porthos that she'd found it, she put her phone away in the seam of her dress and put on the sink. There was a small window at the bathroom but it was nowhere big enough for her to fit in. She was stuck here it would seem until Athos and Porthos came. A loud bang on the bathroom door was accompanied by a shout from Antonie and a streak of real fear ran through Aramis.

…**.**

"Time to go." Porthos said, silently making his way up to the door followed closely by Athos. The men with Antonie had gone into the house with him and Aramis, meaning they made it to the door relatively easily. Pulling their guns from their holsters' Athos knocked on the door.

It opened quickly, revealing one of the men. Porthos quickly punched the man and he fell in a heap on the ground. They fanned out, Porthos taking the downstairs and Athos making his way upstairs. A bang from one of the rooms had Athos freezing, aiming his gun at a door. Another bang quickly followed and the sound of what Athos could only guess as a door being smashed in. Porthos must have heard it to as he quickly appeared at Athos' side.

…**..**

The door burst open in a splatter of splinters and Aramis grabbed the first thing she could find. Antonie stood there anger in his eyes as he took her in, holding an electric razor. Thinking fast, Aramis threw the object at Antonie who took it full in the face as he fell to the ground.

Aramis made a run for it out of the bathroom but one of Antonie's hands clasped around her ankle and she went down, swearing as her ankle gave a spasm of pain. The damn heels didn't help either. Kicking out at the man holding onto her, Aramis heard a cry of pain as one of her heels must caught him. It didn't loosen the grip though as she felt herself being pulled backwards until Antonie climbed on top of her, holding her in place.

She tried to struggle out of the grip but Antonie's hands came to clasp around her throat, tightening. Struggling harder, Aramis tried to pry the hands from her throat but they wouldn't budge and black dots started to slowly appear in her vision as she struggled to take a breath.

A shot rang out across the room and the pressure on her throat was released. Choking, Aramis pushed the dead weight of Antonie off of her. A large, calloused hand appeared in front of her. She took the offered hand, letting out a sharp gasp as she put weight on her injured ankle.

Porthos' arms came around her and stopped her from falling as her legs gave out. "Aramis?" His voice was rough as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"We need to get out of here." Was that Athos or was Aramis' ears playing tricks on her. She was still struggling for breath and she thought maybe Porthos was trying to get her to breath but she couldn't think straight, her breaths coming out in shallow sobs. Her cheeks felt wet and Aramis thought maybe she was crying, she hadn't cried in years. Another choked sob escaped her and this time she couldn't control them. Struggling for breath, Aramis gladly embraced the darkness creeping up in her vision.

…

When she awoke it was too the steady beeps and two warm hands clasping her. Groaning, Aramis opened bleary eyes as she took in white wash walls. A hospital. It all came flooding back then and she choked on her breath at the remembrance of hands at her throat.

"Hey, breathe." Athos leaned over her, gently squeezing her hand. "In and out, that's it." Athos encouraged as Aramis slowly got her breath back. "You okay?"

Nodding, Aramis moved her head to see Porthos sitting next to her bed. She couldn't help a little smile appear on her lips at the sight of the two men sitting there. "What are you smiling at?" Porthos asked curiously, not taking his hand from hers.

"Nothing." Aramis winced at the croakiness of her voice. "Antonie?"

"Dead. Athos shot him." Porthos replied and Aramis gave the man a grateful smile.

"Get some rest." Athos said, gently stroking her hair. She nodded, closing her eyes and revelling at the small touches of her friends. Aramis had never felt as at home as she did at that moment, surrounded by her friends. Her brothers.

**Sappy ending but I couldn't help it. As always please review and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Should have been a Seamstress

**Should have been a seamstress **

Porthos grunted as the knife skimmed his side. He was fighting close quarters with the drug dealer they'd been sent after, tough somehow the file hadn't said the guy used to be marine and fought best with a knife in his hands.

At first, the mission had seemed easy enough. Find the drug dealer. Bring him in. Things were never easy with their unit though. Two weeks later they'd managed to track the dealer to a farm just outside of Paris. Thinking they wouldn't need to back up, they'd rushed in ahead only to find said drug dealer running for his car. He'd already managed to knock Athos out with a well-aimed hit to the head so Porthos had left Aramis with Athos as he ran after the dealer.

Except Porthos had been ambushed by the drug dealer and was now losing blood fast. Fighting one handed turned out to be a pretty shit idea to, as he soon found out when the guy managed to get a punch on his injured side. Lucky hit, Porthos thought as he stumbled away from the dealer.

A sudden burst of movement appeared from Porthos' side vision and the drug dealer turned, swiping at Aramis. Luckily she managed to dodge the blow and even got a hit in. Porthos had taken to teaching her hand to hand combat after the incident with Antonie Harolds and h couldn't help the feeling of pride that bloomed as she held her own. Shaking his head, Porthos came up from behind the man as Aramis disarmed him. Soon he was an unconscious mess on the floor from a hit to the side of his head from Aramis' pistol.

"You're bleeding." Aramis stated, trying to prod at the wound.

Porthos only pushed her away, saying "It's just a scratch."

"It doesn't look like a scratch." Aramis muttered and Porthos looked down to find she was right. The so called scratch was bleeding right through his top and this was his favourite top.

Ignoring Aramis' concerned glances, Porthos made his way back to where they'd left Athos. Aramis was hovering next to him the whole time, probably waiting for him to fall over. Well, he wasn't going to. Porthos was adamant this was just a scratch and nothing more.

Athos was leaning against a wall with a make-shift bandage wrapped around his head. On closer inspection, Porthos saw it was the blue sash that Aramis had taken to tying around his slacks as if to use as a belt. "Let me see." Aramis finally said as Porthos sat on the floor next to Athos.

"It's fine." Aramis gave him a look that clearly told him not to argue as she pulled the shirt away from the wound. He hissed as she did this and didn't miss the flash of sympathy that crossed her face. "Stop that." He feebly pushed her hands away as she explored the wounds but Aramis only glared and went back to doing so.

"It needs stitching." She finally said, leaning away. Porthos paled at that, he didn't like stitches. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog." Porthos shouted at Aramis' retreating figure. "Where's she going?"

"Maybe to see if she can get a signal." Athos replied, his words a little slurred. On closer inspection, Porthos saw that Athos' eyes were a little dilated and glazed over and thought briefly that he might have a concussion.

10 minutes later, Aramis reappeared with a box she must have taken from the back of the car. "I put the dealer in the back of the car." She stated simply as she kneeled in front of Athos. "Try to stay awake." Aramis finally said, moving back to Porthos. Athos mumbled something but it wasn't very clear.

"What are you doing?" Porthos inched away as Aramis went into the box of what Porthos now saw was medical supplies.

"Stitching you up." She replied simply, taking out a bottle of disinfective and a cloth. "Hold still."

"Shouldn't we wait until the medics get here?"

"No signal and you'd bleed out if we don't stitch it now." Aramis said it as if she did this daily and Porthos paled once more.

"The paramedics are more qualified." Porthos said, trying to edge away from Aramis but she had him pinned by the wall.

"Don't you trust me?" Aramis smiled radiantly at him.

"I trust you, just not with stitching me up. It's not like mending clothes."

"That my dear Porthos is where you're wrong. It's exactly like stitching clothes just with more blood." Aramis replied sweetly, rubbing the cloth over the wound.

Porthos hissed as Athos turned his head to them and asked, "Have you done this before?"

"Yes." It was clear they wanted her to elaborate as she continued as she threaded the needle. "When I was in Afghanistan I was like the field medic." Aramis replied simply. "This is nothing compared with what I've seen before." Athos and Porthos frowned, having not heard her talk about her past before. They knew she'd had military training, hell it was a requirement if someone wanted to join them, but to hear she'd actually seen action. That was surprising, though Porthos thought no completely unexpected either.

Gritting his teeth, Porthos didn't pull away this time as Aramis came towards him with the needle. "This will hurt."

"I've been stitched up before." Porthos gritted out, sending a glare at Athos before the older man could say how well that usually went.

Aramis cocked an eyebrow but shrugged. "Don't move." She brought the needle though the skin for its' first stitch and had to duck as Porthos flailed. "What did I say about not moving?" Aramis glared at Porthos, who only smiled apologetically.

"Porthos doesn't like getting stitched up." Athos said, rather unhelpfully off to the dies.

"Great, how do you usually stitch him up?" Aramis asked.

"We knock him out." Both Aramis and Porthos looked at each other and shook their heads. Porthos because he didn't want to be knocked out and Aramis because she seriously doubted she actually could knock the larger musketeer out.

"I'll try not to move." Porthos mumbled as Aramis brought the needle back through the skin.

"How about you keep Athos awake, it might help to keep you distracted." Aramis stated, seeing the way Porthos jumped every time the needle entered.

A background noise of Porthos and Athos talking about nonsense appeared as Aramis stitched Porthos up. It helped a little but the bigger man still stiffened or jumped whenever the needle went through skin. Finally she was done and tied off the thread. "Now your turn." This time it was Athos who paled.

"It doesn't need stitching." Athos argued but Aramis still went over to him. Taking off the blue sash from around Athos' head, she hissed in sympathy as she repeated the process of cleaning the wound.

"You can pay for my drycleaners bill." Aramis muttered, looking over at the wreck that was the blue sash. Athos only hummed in agreement and Aramis had to slap his face to get him to focus again. "What did I say about staying awake?"

"You're like a scary mother hen." Porthos muttered as Aramis stitched Athos' head. Luckily, Athos seemed to be able to cope with the stitches as he didn't move at all throughout the process.

"How do you do that?" Porthos asked, disbelievingly as Aramis tied off the thread.

"Athos' blood is 99% alcohol." Aramis replied but Porthos shook his head.

"No, the stitches." Aramis blushed a little as she looked at where Porthos was pointing at the neat row of stitches.

"You should have been a seamstress." Aramis laughed a bit at that.

"Can you walk?" Aramis asked, helping Athos from the ground. The man practically fell and Aramis grunted a little as Athos' full weight appeared at her shoulder.

"Yeah." Porthos said, going to stand up, still clutching his side. It turned out to be a mistake as he ended up standing doubled over to release the pain.

"I'll come back." Aramis said, giving the bigger man a glare that clearly said stay there if you value your life. Not wanting to argue, Porthos did as he was told.

A few minutes later Aramis appeared and helped Porthos to his feet. He felt guilty as Aramis was carrying the majority of his weight, which didn't seem possible seeing as she was such a slender build and he was…well not.

Somehow, though she managed to get him situated in the back of the car, with Athos drooling a little on his shoulder. "Do not let him sleep." Aramis said sternly, putting the car into first gear and driving away from the building. A grunt was heard coming from the boot and Porthos realised that that must have been were Aramis put the dealer. A satisfied smirk on his face, Porthos started to get Athos to talk as Aramis drive them to the nearest hospital.

…

"You're staying with me." Aramis said as they piled back into the car. Athos had a concussion and was told, strictly, no alcohol and Aramis doubted the man would listen to that at all. Apparently, Porthos didn't need anything doing to him, seeing as Aramis had already stitched him up, so the only thing he got was some pain killers.

"We'll be fine." Athos said but even from Aramis' position at the front she could see the older man was still a little pale and dazed.

"I'm sure you will but knowing my luck you'll only keel over and die on me if you aren't supervise, so tough."

That was all that was said on the matter and soon they were parking outside Aramis' flat. Neither man had been there before, preferring to crash at Athos' after a particularly long night. The flat, Porthos thought as he walked inside, was typical of Aramis. There was a large sofa and armchair scattered seemingly at random on the floor with the kitchen tops scattered with all sorts of kitchen appliances.

"Athos can take the guest room and Porthos you can take mine." Aramis said. Athos only nodded and walked over to the room Aramis indicated.

"And where will you sleep." Porthos asked, already knowing the answer.

"The couch is comfy enough." Porthos was about to protest but Aramis got there first. "You're injured and if I recall when I was you let me crash in your bed and you don't have a guest bedroom. I'll be fine here and it's only for one night." Knowing he didn't have a leg to stand on Porthos nodded.

"Thanks." Aramis only grinned brightly as Porthos walked into her bedroom, intent on sleeping until late tomorrow morning. He knew Aramis had already sorted it out with Treville and they didn't have to be in the office tomorrow so that was a bonus.

Porthos sank onto the bed, after going to tidy himself up in the bathroom which was covered with all sorts of product Porthos had never heard of before. The bed was comfy and spacious and smelled of Aramis' perfume. It wasn't long until he'd drifted off to sleep.

He woke sometime in the night, thirsty so Porthos made his way silently into the kitchen. As he rummaged in the cupboards, looking for where Aramis kept the glasses, he couldn't help a small smile at the form of Aramis sleeping on the couch. She'd somehow managed to curl herself into a tight ball of covers and dark brown hair. Smiling, Porthos wondered how lucky they'd been that Aramis had been the one to walk through their office door.

**As always thanks for reading and please review :) **


	4. Unexpected Fourth

**Unexpected Fourth **

D'artagnan found himself standing outside a reception desk, with one hand nervously playing at the edge of his old brown leather jacket. When he went searching for Athos, he had expected a gang member or a drug dealer. Not a cop. Because who honestly thought cops would kill innocent people.

As D'artagnan stood waiting for a receptionist to appear, he felt his resolve lessening. Maybe he'd gotten it wrong. Why would a cop want to kill his Father? A door at the back was pushed open and D'artagnan jumped a little. Two men and a woman walked out of it, talking as if they were the only people there.

"I'm looking for Athos." D'artagnan announced. The three cops stopped in their tracks.

"You've found him." The older of the three spoke, steeping away from his friends. As he spoke, D'artagnan felt his resolve strengthen again. Here was the man that had murdered his Father.

When he said this, however, the other man just laughed and the woman said, "I think you've got the wrong man." D'artagnan didn't think so as he lunged for Athos.

The man side stepped him, holding a hand to stop the woman and man from jumping into the fray. "I have not killed your Father." His tone of voice was almost believable but D'artagnan knew what he had heard.

"Then you are a liar as well." D'artagnan lunged again, this time managing to land a glancing blow on Athos. Athos retaliated and D'artagnan had to quickly sidestep the punch. "This is a mistake." Athos said, but D'artagnan didn't listen. Going to attack the man again, D'artagnan felt someone pull him backwards.

"He said he didn't do it." The other man was holding D'artagnan in place.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." The woman reasoned, motioning to the gathering crowd.

"Are you going to stop struggling?" Athos asked and D'artagnan nodded a defeated set to his shoulders. "Porthos let him go." The other man, Porthos grunted and released D'artagnan from his grip. D'artagnan stepped away and considered attacking Athos again. A warning glance from the female stopped him and he silently followed them past the reception desk.

They entered an office that held 4 desks and an alarming amount of paperwork and clutter. The 4th desk held the majority of the paperwork, piled high in stacks that should have already fallen down while the remaining three were clearly where these 3 people worked.

"As you seem to already know me, this is Porthos and Aramis and you are?" Athos pointed to the man and woman respectively as he took a seat by the neatest desk. Aramis took her seat at a desk with little amount of paperwork but more clutter than D'artagnan thought one person could own, it sort of looked like she'd dumped the contents of her bag on it. Porthos sat at the final desk, which was surrounded by rolled up paper balls. Leaning against the 4th desk, D'artagnan answered "D'artagnan."

"No D'artagnan maybe you can explain why you wanted to kill Athos?" Aramis asked, picking at one of her nails.

"I told you, he killed my Father." He replied, angrily.

"And I told you I didn't." Athos countered. "And what Aramis meant was how did your Father die and why do you blame me." A chair was pushed over to D'artagnan and the younger man felt himself collapse into it.

"We were attacked on our way to a hotel by some muggers; there were 6 of them so my Father gave them our money. Except, they still brought out guns. One shot my Father and said he was 'Athos of the musketeers' before running off."

Aramis made a sympathetic nose as Athos asked "Do you know what they looked like?"

D'artagnan shook his head. "They were wearing masks."

Athos seemed to consider this for a moment before stating, "It wasn't me." D'artagnan felt himself believing the older man.

"Then who?" Porthos asked the room at large gaining a shrug from both Aramis and Athos. Before anyone else could say anything, however, the door to the office opened.

"Captain Treville." Athos greeted, ignoring the curious look Treville gave him as the older man spotted D'artagnan.

"I'm sorry Athos but I have to suspend you." Aramis and Porthos leapt to their feet, incredulous statements following. Treville held up his hand, quickly silencing them. "You've been accused of murder and left, it was all I could do to not have them arrest you."

"He didn't…" Treville cut Aramis' words off with a sharp glare.

"I know but you have been named. Find out who did this or Athos will be arrested and convicted." Treville sounded faintly stressed and Athos nodded his head in agreement, his face calm considering the circumstances. "I'm giving you two time off to help Athos sort it out." Treville nodded his head once then left the office, hoping that whatever they needed to do, they'd do it fast.

D'artagnan stood in confusion as the two men grabbed their coats and walked straight out of the office, not giving him a backwards glance. "You coming?" Aramis asked, herding D'artagnan out of the door before he could say no. When he hesitated at the door, Aramis continued, "Unless you don't want to find out who killed your Father."

Somehow D'artagnan found himself in the back of a small car, sat next to Aramis with Porthos driving and Athos sitting in the front passenger seat. "Where to?" Porthos asked, putting the car into first gear.

"Aramis'." Athos replied, gaining an eye roll from Aramis. D'artagnan couldn't help but feel completely out of place sitting there surrounded by complete strangers.

"Where are you from then?" Aramis turned to look at D'artagnan, her tone obviously trying to ease some of the tension in D'artagnan's shoulders.

"Gascony, my Father owns a farm there…or I suppose I own it now." D'artagnan said, with sadness in his tone.

Suddenly D'artagnan felt Aramis' soft hands squeeze her own as she said, "We'll find out who did this."

"Stop frightening the kid." Porthos called from the driving seat and Aramis swatted him on the back of the head, gaining a disapproving look from Athos and a grin from D'artagnan at the unmanly yelp that came from Porthos.

…

The car stopped outside a complex building and Aramis led the way up to the third floor, unlocking the door there. The flat was spacious and reflected what D'artagnan had started to expect as Aramis' personality. Athos and Porthos collapsed onto the sofa, with Aramis sitting between the two. This left D'artagnan to awkwardly sit in the arm chair.

"What's that smell?" D'artagnan suddenly asked.

"Candles." Aramis wrinkles her nose a little as Porthos laughed. D'artagnan thought better to ask about what was meant by the exchange and instead let his eyes roam around the room.

"Do you have any idea who might want to kill your Father?" Athos asked, pulling D'artagnan's attention away from his surroundings. The younger man shook his head.

"You don't think it was a mugging?"

"It wasn't a very good mugging if they gave you a name, was it?" Porthos grunted.

"But they gave me a false name." D'artagnan countered. He'd finally realised that Athos wasn't the man to have killed his Father, having guessed that if Athos had actually done it he would probably be dead by now.

"Maybe your Father wasn't the intended target." Aramis said, a small frown appearing on her face.

"Then who…Athos. But why?" D'artagnan asked, coming to the same conclusion the woman must have already come to.

"To ruin our unit's name." Porthos added in.

"Who would want to do that though?" D'artagnan asked, completely confused.

"The Red Guards." Porthos growled and D'artagnan watched in confusion as Porthos' fists clenched together.

"Not them, Richelieu. We've been embarrassing his unit for so long he probably wants revenge." Aramis added. "We should talk to them."

"They hate us." Porthos reminded Aramis.

"But we should at least try." Aramis countered and when Athos didn't argue they both got up from the couch. Athos didn't move and D'artagnan felt extremely awkward just sitting there until Porthos motioned for him to come with. "You make a mess you clean it up." Aramis called back at Athos as they went to the door, Athos only grunted in reply.

…**.**

The bar wasn't completely full being only the afternoon but there was one Red Guard over by the bar. Aramis and Porthos walked over to the man who was trying and failing to flirt with the pretty red headed bartender. D'artagnan felt his heart skip a little as the woman's face turned to him and he quickly shook his head as if to clear it. "Hey Constance." Aramis smiled sweetly as she leant at the bar next to the Red Guard.

D'artagnan would have expected the man to gape at Aramis as he did Constance but instead he just ducked his head, looking at anything but Aramis. When Porthos leant on his other side D'artagnan could guess why.

"Where's Athos?" Constance asked but regretted it immediately as Aramis and Porthos shared a decidedly scary looking grin. "Never mind, just don't make a mess." Her stern gaze fixed D'artagnan in place.

As she turned away from the small group, Aramis leant in towards the Red Guard and said, "Hello, Dujon." She was leaning over further enough so that the gap in her blouse was more prominent and D'artagnan had a hard time keeping his gaze focused on Aramis' face.

"I didn't do anything." Dujon said, his voice a little high.

"You here that Aramis, he didn't do anything." Porthos met Aramis' gaze.

"But why would he say that if he hadn't done anything?" Aramis replied and D'artagnan almost felt sorry for the man as Dujon gulped. "So are you going to tell us what we want to know, or are we going to have to take this outside."

Porthos looked ready to drag the Red Guard kicking and screaming outside and for a brief moment D'artagnan thought he might just do it. "I didn't want to do it."

"Do what?" Porthos prompted, leaning a little further in.

"We had orders to blacken Athos' name." Dujon's voice had grown higher and D'artagnan felt himself stepping forwards.

"Did you kill Alexander D'artagnan?" The younger man grabbed Dujon by the neck and the Red Guard shook his head quickly.

"That was Gaudet." Aramis and Porthos shared a look.

"Where is Gaudet now?" Porthos asked as Aramis gently pulled D'artagnan away from the man.

"A warehouse. I'll take you there." Porthos pushed the Red Guard to his feet, motioning for him to take them there now.

…**.**

The warehouse was on the outskirts of Paris and from the first glance looked relatively abandoned. Aramis and Porthos had left Dujon tied up in their car when he showed them the warehouse. "You see anyone?" Porthos asked and Aramis appeared from where she'd gone to scout the warehouse out.

"10 maybe more." She replied, her hand on a pistol hanging at her side.

"So how are we going to do this?" Porthos asked but D'artagnan wasn't paying attention. There was no one at the front of the building and D'artagnan was angry enough that he just ran straight at the door.

"Like that apparently." Aramis sighed, following D'artagnan.

Luckily the door was unlocked and the guards inside were taken completely by surprise as D'artagnan came in shouting, "Gaudet." One man looked up and D'artagnan singled him out, pushing through the guards as he went after the man that had killed his Father. A shot rang out and D'artagnan managed to pull out his Father's gun from its place in the inside of his jacket. He shot a Red Guard that came at him and ducked another's blow. From the corner of his eye he could see that Aramis and Porthos were fighting to but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He'd reached Gaudet and was now fighting with them man. "D'artagnan." Aramis' shout came from behind as he managed to pin Gaudet onto the ground. D'artagnan had picked up a fallen knife and had it pinned at the mans' throat.

"You killed my Father." D'artagnan hissed but someone was pulling him away from delivering the killing blow.

"We need him alive." Aramis said, breathlessly.

"He killed my Father." D'artagnan was shaking with anger. He wanted revenge. Wanted to kill the man that had killed his Father.

"I know but we can't clear Athos' name without him alive." Aramis said, slowly releasing D'artagnan's arm. The younger man felt his arm fall downwards, the knife still in his grip.

"Fine." He whispered, still shaking from the rush of adrenalin that had spiked in him at the start of the fight. Around him most of the Red Guards were either dead, injured or standing looking at the two cops and D'artagnan like they were rabid animals.

The sound of footsteps made D'artagnan turn around only to find Gaudet holding a knife and about to slice it through D'artagnan's neck. Acting on instinct, the younger man pushed his own knife into the mans' stomach and his Father's murderer dropped dead onto the ground.  
**…**

It turned out that with Dujons' and the other Red Guard's confessions they had enough to clear Athos' name. And not a moment too soon as Treville said they were going to arrest and charge Athos that very same day.

As soon as they'd reported to Treville, Aramis and Porthos dragged him to the bar with them. Athos was already sat there, well into his cups by the state of him. D'artagnan had expected to be dragged onto the same table as Athos but Aramis and Porthos dropped themselves at another one. "He likes to drink alone." Aramis replied, seeing D'artagnan's confused look.

D'artagnan only shrugged, his smile brightening when Constance appeared with cups of alcohol for them. Aramis didn't miss the puppy dog look on D'artagnan's face as she said, "I hear Constance has a room spare if you're looking for a pace to stay." The younger mans' face lit up then as Constance blushed.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"D'artagnan." He replied. "And I could do with a place to stay." The idea of going back to live on the farm without his Father their wasn't overly appealing and he could do with a change of scenery if he was honest.

"Then I'll talk to my husband." D'artagnan's face fell. She had a husband.

Aramis might have said something then but Porthos interrupted her. "What are you planning to do?"

Before D'artagnan could say anything, however, Aramis interrupted. "Our can come and work for us, sort of like our apprentice." D'artagnan spluttered, almost spitting his drink out.

"Really." Aramis nodded with a smile.

"You have military training right." D'artagnan nodded, he'd spent a year in the army when he was 18. "Great hen Treville can't argue." Aramis said brightly, her attention diverting off as she said this. "You can start tomorrow." She got up from the table then and D'artagnan felt a little dizzy as she placed a kiss on Porthos' cheek and then did the same to him. Aramis walked away from them, nodding to Athos as she passed his table.

"Is she always like that?" D'artagnan asked.

"You get used to it." Porthos promised and D'artagnan realised it was a promise. A promise of a better future he could have previously wished for. He couldn't help but smile a little more brightly now.

**Hope you enjoyed and always please review :)**


	5. Bad Day part 1

**Bad Days'**

Everyone had their bad days. Athos' were evened so he had them more often than not while Porthos had a tendency to have days when he got mad for no reason so the most little thing could set him off. Take one example when D'artagnan was new to the unit. He hadn't realised that Porthos was having a 'bad day' and had taken a pen without asking. Porthos had ended up yelling at him and D'artagnan had been afraid to come back into the office for the rest of the day. Thankfully, Porthos had apologised and things had gone back to normal.

D'artagnan, being so young, didn't tend to have that many bad days and when he did it mostly consisted him of moping around about Constance. Of course, these moping periods were nowhere near as spectacular as the times Athos tried to drink himself to death in a dark corner of some bar. These days were when his friends became extremely worried about Athos' state of mind.

Then there was Aramis. Her bad days were few and far between but when they did happen they were worse than the other three by a mile. Today was one of those days.

…

D'artagnan had only been with the unit for coming on a month now and was seriously starting to hate, what Aramis called, the D'artagnan the apprentice musketeer stage. It would probably be alright if it didn't feel like he had to continuously fight the other three to let him do something, especially Athos.

Entering the office, D'artagnan was surprised to find he was the first one there. Usually it was Athos there first, even if he had drank a lot more than usual the night before. Then either D'artagnan or Aramis appeared second, depending on if Aramis had slept at her own flat the night before, and Porthos generally rolled in just before shift started.

They'd cleared the 4th desk from all of the paper, which was now stacked on the wall. D'artagnan had learnt that they avoided doing the paperwork until it either piled so high Treville shouted at them or the older man gave in and did it for them.

Speaking of the Captain, Treville walked into the room to find only D'artagnan sitting there. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man. When he'd first put their unit together he hadn't realised that they were going to become the headache of his existence and it had only grown worse when first Aramis and now D'artagnan, who appeared to have a habit of destroying property, joined.

"Where are they?" Treville asked, knowing that whatever was going on was either very bad or extremely likely to give him a headache for the rest of the week. D'artagnan shrugged in answer and Treville decided it was best not to push it any further. "Phone them."

D'artagnan did just that as soon as the Captain disappeared from the room. Taking out his phone, he dialled Athos' number. It picked up on the third ring. "Where are you?"

"Aramis'." The curt reply came from over the phone.

"Treville wants you in." Athos put the phone down and D'artagnan thought he heard voices on the other end though he couldn't make out the words.

Aramis' voice appeared on the other end then, her voice sounding a little strained. "We're on our way." The phone hung up, leaving D'artagnan utterly confused as to what was going on.

…

The night before had been fine, Aramis kept telling herself. Nothing to set the panic off. So why did she feel like someone was going to jump out at her any minute. She'd woken in a cold sweat at around 2 in the morning and had proceeded to pace the length of her living room floor for the last hour, occasionally checking the door was locked.

It hadn't happened in so long that Aramis thought the panic was gone. She was wrong, of course. The memories were never gone. The images of blood and screams as her friends were murdered all around her. Of lying on a cold ground, waiting for death. Begging for it really.

The last time this had happened, Aramis had been at Porthos' and the bigger man hadn't known what to do so he'd spent the night stroking her hair until she calmed down enough to sleep. She'd been embarrassed in the morning but couldn't deny the comfort it had brought her. Stopped the memories from appearing and the raw panic from eating her alive.

Before she could stop herself she was dialling him. She'd never been dependant on anyone before but somehow she had with Athos and Porthos. Hell, she hadn't even gotten attached to other people before Athos and Porthos. Not since Savoy.

Shit, she wasn't meant to think about that. What was it the physiatrist told her to do, breathe. She did just that, trying to even out her breaths as she held the phone in a death grip. A sudden wild thought that the door wasn't shut had her running towards it. The door was bolted. Double bolted.

A groggy voice sounded from the other end of the phone and she jumped in panic, dropping the phone in the process. "Aramis!" Porthos' frantic tones were clear as Aramis picked the object up in shaking hands.

"Porthos." She winced at the vulnerability in her voice. Why the hell had she thought phoning Porthos was a good idea.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. And do not even think about arguing." Porthos grunted over the phone before Aramis could protest that she was fine.

Aramis couldn't bring herself to speak as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the sofa as if to stay grounded. It didn't help. Marsac had left her leaning against a tree when he'd left. He'd left her there injured, cold and alone. Surrounded by the dead, flesh blood staining the crystalized snow.

The memories jumped at her, swallowing her whole and she felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks. A loud bang on the door made her jump, looking around for her gun, a weapon. Anything. Instead her hands closed around a phone that was vibrating.

Aramis stared at it blankly for a minute, not registering the name. Another bang on the door brought her a little closer to the present and she recognised Porthos' name on the screen. "Can I come in?"

She almost choked in relief to hear those words come from Porthos. Standing on shaking legs, Aramis unbolted the door but couldn't manage to get the key into the lock. Thankfully, Porthos had a key and let himself in with a gentle push of the door.

At that point the memories hit her again and when Porthos' arms circled around her waist she tried to fight him off. He only held her tighter, murmuring soft words as she calmed down. "I'm here with you, it's alright." Aramis collapsed into Porthos' arms and he manoeuvred them so they were leaning against the sofa, Aramis in front of Porthos as he stroked her hair.

"What've you been doing to yourself?" Porthos muttered as he untangled on of the knots in the long hair.

"Sorry." Aramis breathed out, wincing a little at the croakiness in her voice.

"Get some sleep." Aramis shook her head sharply. She couldn't sleep. If she slept she'd be back there. Back in that damned forest. "Okay. Okay, we'll just sit here." Porthos' voice was clam and he was rocking her a little. She hummed at the contact and felt her eyes drifting downwards as she fell into blackness.

As Aramis sagged into sleep, Porthos pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. This sort of attack had never happened before. Not in this presence at least. The few time Aramis had ever lost control, as far as Porthos had ever seen that was, it had been nightmares and all that she needed was a few hours of gentle talking and coaxing her to sleep.

This time though, Porthos knew was different. She'd been a lot of things but never violent. Not to them. But Porthos could feel the dried blood on his face were her nails had broken skin and couldn't help but grimace at the thought of Aramis seeing them in the morning. Texting Athos, Porthos gently shushed Aramis as she stirred in her sleep, whimpering and muttering in Spanish. As he sat there, he wondered what had happened to make the strongest woman Porthos knew act this way.

…**..**

Aramis awoke back in the forest.

She was sleeping in a tent, next to Marsac and the only sounds being their breathing. Except that wasn't true because Aramis could have sworn she heard a twig snap. She shook Marsac awake and the man just frowned at her before turning back over to sleep again. But then a wet slicing noise was heard and a cry of pain. Adrenalin spiking through her, Aramis jumped to her feet.

"Aramis!" A loud voice pierced through her and she screamed a loud guttural scream as arms came around her. "Aramis, hey its' me its' Porthos." Porthos. Aramis sagged boneless into him.

A knock at the door made Aramis scramble to her feet but Porthos gently pulled her back down by the wrist. "It's open." He called and Aramis struggled more. Why was it open? The door wasn't meant to be open.

Athos walked into the room, silently going towards the light but a sharp shake of the head stopped him. The room was nearly pitch black, except for the little light coming from the window. He could barely make out the two shapes on the floor and wondered not for the first time, why Porthos had called him. "Lock the door." Aramis' small voice appeared. Soft murmurings were coming from that direction as well and Athos slowly walked over to them, after locking the door.

"You alright?" Aramis nodded her head but the shaking told Athos otherwise. Being closer, he could clearly make out the pale tone of her skin as she sat in Porthos' arms, shaking. Her breathes were hitching at odd intervals and her eyes kept roaming around. "Aramis." Nervously, Athos took the woman's' hand, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't flinch away. "You okay?" He repeated with more force this time.

Her small shake of her head could have been easily missed if Athos had hadn't been looking for it. "Can you sleep?" Another, more urgent shake and this time her grip on his hand tightened to nearly unbearable. "Okay, we'll just sit here."

Athos shared a look with Porthos, wincing as he saw the red mark on his cheek. Porthos nodded his head towards Aramis and Athos realised why Porthos had called him. If Aramis was being violent towards them, then something was deadly wrong.

Aramis' eyes were dropping shut but she quickly pushed them open again, staring desperately at Athos. "Please don't let me fall asleep. They won't leave me when I'm asleep. Please." Athos wanted to ask who 'they' were but Aramis' voice seemed so broken he nodded his head.

…..

When the phone rang, Aramis started against Porthos. Athos stood up to answer his phone as Porthos kept Aramis calm. "It's D'artagnan." Athos stated, putting the phone on the table. Porthos and Athos shared a look as Aramis got onto her feet.

"You don't have to go in." Aramis ignored them and picked up the phone, keeping her voice as even as possible as she told D'artagnan they'd be there soon. It was bad enough that Athos and Porthos had seen her like this, she didn't need their young friend to see it as well.

"Aramis, you need to…."

"What I need is a shower." Aramis didn't think it was convincing but Porthos didn't say anymore as she walked into the bathroom. Stepping out of her clothes, she dimly realised that having a shower might not be a good idea, not least because her legs were still a little wobbly and she really didn't want to fall. The again it was either that or have to admit defeat so she stepped in and felt the warm water run over her. It felt good, and seemed to wash away some of the panic from the night before.

Wrapping a towel around herself, Aramis walked out of the bathroom and back into her room, getting ready for work in her usual manner. Athos and Porthos seemed to be taking it in turns to hover as she dried her hair and they took turns in her bathroom. By the time she was done, Porthos and Athos were dressed and in her kitchen. "Eat." Athos stated, pushing a piece of toast towards her.

"I'm not hungry." Aramis replied but Athos just pushed it towards her anyway.

"Try." Realising he was probably right, she relented although she didn't actually manage to eat more than a bite before her stomach rebelled. Porthos and Athos looked disapprovingly at her but she ignored them, knowing if she ate anymore she probably would be sick.

"We should get going." She finally said, going to grab her car keys but Porthos took them from her grip.

"Not happening." Aramis wanted to argue but the lack of sleep the night before combined with the minute shaking of her hand stopped her.

"Okay." She was very aware of both Porthos and Athos as she waked down the stairs and climbed into the back of Porthos' car. She had aimed to be in the back so they'd leave her alone but Athos only climbed in behind her. "I don't need babysitting." She growled.

"You're the one that phoned us." Athos replied, placing a hand on Aramis' leg to stop it from moving up and down. "You don't have to go in today." Aramis only glared and turned her head away.

The view out of the window helped calm her nerves. This wasn't a forest. It was a city. A city was safe. Aramis shivered a little as they drove up to the office and she had a feeling this was going to be an extremely long day.

**Decided to put this into two parts as it got a little longer than I thought, the next part should be up sometime in the next day or so (possibly today as I actually want to write). **

**As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Bad Day part 2

**I don't usually update so fast but I've had most of these chapters half written so have been able to update pretty quickly.**

**Bad Day Part 2 **

"Where have you been?" D'artagnan asked as Aramis, Porthos and Athos finally walked in. The three of them looked like they hadn't slept all night and Aramis just didn't look right. Her eyes were darting everywhere and D'artagnan could swear her hands had a minute tremor in them.

"How mad is Treville?" Aramis asked, obviously trying to divert D'artagnan's attention. As it was Athos and Porthos were watching her like a pair of hawks as she sat into a chair.

"Very." D'artagnan said. The older man had come into the office 5 times since he'd called Athos. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Aramis replied, not convincingly. D'artagnan was going to say more when Treville came into the room.

Freezing at the doorway, Treville looked at his best unit and suppressed a sigh. Athos and Porthos were watching Aramis' every movement and Aramis seriously reminded Treville of a cornered animal. "Captain?" Treville knew Aramis' history but realised that Athos and Porthos didn't know. It was surprising considering how close the three were.

"It doesn't matter." Treville turned to exit but Aramis' glare held him in place.

"Did you having something for us?" Her tone was sweet and calm but Treville could detect the slightest hint of a tremor in it.

Watching Aramis' stare, Treville thought it would be best if he just turned around and left but he also knew it wasn't possible, not when he'd already made promises that his best team would be on it. "I have an assignment for you, if you're up to it?"

The last bit was directed at Aramis but she didn't answer as Athos took the file. "Keep an eye on her." Treville muttered to Athos as the man took the file. Athos only nodded, his gaze turning back to Aramis as Treville exited the office, seriously doubting if this was a good idea or not.

…**..**

The four of them met up with a group of Red Guards, who glared at their arrival. What are you doing here?" Captain Trudeau glared at them, his eyes lingering a little longer on Aramis than the others. D'artagnan stepped a little in front of Aramis, keeping a level gaze on the Red Guard.

"You'll be doing what we tell you." Trudeau said, his eyes not moving away from Aramis and D'artagnan seriously wondered if the guy had a death wish. Then again, it didn't look like anyone but himself had noticed. Athos and Porthos were still distracted with watching Aramis who was definitely not fine.

"Fine." Porthos grunted.

"Good, you four can go in first." Trudeau said and D'artagnan did not like the sound of that. "Of course, Aramis can stay with us if she wants." This brought Aramis back to the real world as she shook her head and moved a little closer to Porthos. No, something was definitely off.

"I don't like this." D'artagnan said as they hid behind a wall. A group of men were standing in the middle of the back alley, talking in low voices. "Why are we even here?"

Athos shrugged. "I'm guessing Treville wants this mission done properly and doesn't trust the Red Guards to do it."

"No one trusts the Red Guards to do anything, but why send us in first?" Porthos muttered, low enough so only Athos and D'artagnan could here.

"Maybe it's an ambush." D'artagnan added, copying Porthos' low tone.

"Then we make our own plan." Athos replied. He rose his voice then so Aramis could hear as he outlined what they were going to do.

…

Porthos and Athos walked down the alley, a hand on their pistols. The 10 men in the alley silenced, turning to face them as they walked towards them. "Can we help you?" One man shouted and Athos heard a buzzing in his ear from Trudeau, asking them what the hell they were doing.

Athos didn't say anything as he kept an eye on the men. He heard a shout in his ear, probably the signal of the Red Guards and he and Porthos quickly ducked onto the floor. A number of shots rang out from the up the alley as Aramis and D'artagnan came closer but the group of men seemed to be prepared as they fired back. Athos winced in sympathy and D'artagnan and Aramis dropped to their knees, to avoid the flash of bullets.

Running towards the men, Athos and Porthos drew them into a fist fight. At least that would stop any stray bullets from hitting anyone. What he couldn't stop, though, was the 5 men that dodged Athos and Porthos and ran straight at Aramis and D'artagnan.

D'artagnan gave Aramis a hand up as 5 men came running at them. He quickly went to defend himself, hoping that whatever was wrong with Aramis wouldn't cause her any problems. A man dropped to the ground from where Aramis was fighting and D'artagnan breathed a sigh of relief to find that Aramis wasn't shaking anymore.

A shout rang out and D'artagnan barely dropped in time before the Red Guards appeared at the alley mouth, shooting rapidly. Covering his head, D'artagnan looked up in search of his friends. Athos and Porthos were one the ground and nodded to show they were fine. Glancing to his side, D'artagnan tried to meet Aramis' gaze but she wasn't looking at anything. In fact D'artagnan could see her eyes were running over everything but not seeing anything as the last of the shots died out.

All of the men were either dead or had surrendered and D'artagnan climbed to his feet, gently lifting Aramis to hers as well. She was shivering and, instinctively, D'artagnan shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Are you hurt?" Athos asked, running over to them.

"We're fine." D'artagnan said as Athos pulled Aramis close to his side, rubbing soft circles into her back.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Porthos shouted, walking threateningly up to the Red Guards. "You could have killed us." One man shrank a little away but Trudeau didn't back down. Stupid move, D'artagnan thought.

"This was our operation and you disobeyed my orders."

"Your orders would have gotten us killed." Porthos clenched his fist and D'artagnan thought for a wild moment that he was going to punch Trudeau.

"Enough!" Athos shouted, stopping the two men before they came to blows. "This is your operation and you can bring this lot in." Athos went to push his way past them but Trudeau grabbed a hold of Aramis' arm before they could leave.

Porthos let out a growl and D'artagnan moved closer to the Guard. He backed a little but kept his hold on Aramis' arm. "This is why women shouldn't be allowed to do this sort of thing." Aramis flinched away from Trudeau as he let go and this time Porthos did punch him. Right in the eye and D'artagnan didn't feel a single bit guilty as he fell onto the floor.

…**.**

The sound of gun fire had Aramis dragged back into that forest. Those men had ambushed them in the dead of the night while they had been sleeping. It had meant to be a simple training exercise but instead it had turned into a bloodbath. When they had awoken, Aramis had jumped out of the tent and shot one of their attackers dead.

After that all bets had been off. A bullet had skimmed her head and if it wasn't for Marsac she would have bled out right then and there. As it was she was close to death by the time they were found. Marsac left her in that forest though, abandoned her with 20 of their dead friends. Blood crusting on her face as fresh snow fell onto her head. She'd been so cold then and she was so cold now.

A shiver ran up her spine as someone's hand stroked her head. "Marsac." She mumbled, opening her eyes.

"No, it's me. It's Porthos." The older man murmured as Aramis shifted in his hold. They were in Athos' apartment and she was lying on the sofa, Porthos sitting on the floor next to her head. "You were shouting out in your sleep." He said, still keeping a hand on her. She didn't pull away, glad that she had something to ground herself to the present rather than be dragged back into memories.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, Trudeau's words coming back to her. Maybe he was right, maybe Aramis didn't have any business being with the musketeers.

"Hey, don't you listen to Trudeau." Aramis grinned. Porthos always knew what she was thinking.

"Drink this." Athos said, handing her a cup of coffee. She wrinkled her nose as she tasted it.

"I don't take sugar." She murmured, climbing onto the sofa. She leant her head on Porthos' shoulder as Athos went back into the kitchen.

"D'artagnan."

"Right here." D'artagnan appeared at Aramis' other shoulder and sat down. His jacket was still on her shoulders and she smiled a little as she leant into her younger friend.

Athos appeared with food and placed it into her hands, telling her to eat. She did so, glad when her stomach didn't rebel. When she was finished, Porthos asked. "Who is Marsac?" Aramis stiffened and Porthos quickly backtracked. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Taking a deep breath, Aramis nodded. She knew they wouldn't demand an answer but she also knew that the deserved one. "He was a friend."

"Was?" D'artagnan noted, making Aramis lean further into Porthos, who's fingers tightened in her hair.

"There was an incident, when I was in Special Forces." Aramis started, her eyes not meeting anyone in the room. "It was meant to be a training exercise in Savoy but we were attacked. They killed everyone."

"How did you survive?" D'artagnan asked, not able to stop himself.

"I was shot but Marsac got me to safety." Her hand came up to rub at the scar that was still at her forehead subconsciously and Athos' fingers gently pulled it away. Porthos pushed the bit of hair that fell over the scar away and an angry glare came over his eyes.

"What happened to Marsac?" Athos asked.

"He left." Aramis replied, a shudder racking her body. Porthos and D'artagnan looked angry but Athos only looked straight at Aramis.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked, carefully moving to sit were Porthos had been before.

Aramis let her head fall onto Athos and nodded her head. She hadn't wanted to tell her friends this but she was glad she had now. They deserved to know and it had helped stop the memories, if only a little. "It's usually not this bad." She mumbled into Athos' shoulder.

"You've had this sort of attack before now." Aramis nodded. "Next time you call one of us. Promise?" Athos lifted her head up to look at him and she nodded her head.

"Good. Now let's get you to sleep."

"But…" Aramis started but Porthos interrupted her.

"One of us will stay with you. No one is going to hurt you, we promise." Aramis nodded her head and allowed Athos to guide her into the bedroom.

"Give me a minute." She asked, motioning for them to leave so she could get changed. None of the three looked happy about leaving but they nodded none the less and Aramis dugout one of Athos' shirts and joggers. They smelled like her friend and she let out a little smile as she sat on the edge of Athos' double bed. Her eyes were already drooping shut, trying to make up for lost sleep. This time she didn't stop them and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. Asleep within seconds.

Athos gently opened the door and smiled slightly at the sight of Aramis curled up on top of the covers. He motioned for Porthos to lift Aramis up while he and D'artagnan pulled back the covers. Porthos gently placed Aramis on the bed.

D'artagnan and Porthos climbed into the bed beside Aramis who let out a little hum in appreciation in her sleep. "You coming." Porthos asked, as Athos went to take a seat on the chair. The older man frowned but nodded and climbed in next to D'artagnan.

Soon the three were asleep, with D'artagnan and Aramis curled in the middle. Whoever Aramis shifted though, both Porthos and Athos reached over to her and D'artagnan shuffled a little closer, helping to keep the nightmares away.

**Thanks for reading and please review, if there is any one shots you want me to write please tell me :)**


	7. Unspoken Rules

**This one's a little short but I wanted to g a bit more into Aramis' relationships and this came out. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Unspoken Rules **

Aramis enjoyed the company of men. Enjoyed the way they worshipped her and enjoyed the way she could escape her life for the few hours with these men. She didn't often have relationships, unless you counted spending a few days with a single man in bed a relationship. These days or hours in bed were mutually beneficial of course. It gave the man as much of an escape as it did her, whether it be a husband escaping a wife, a man running from work problems or even a man who simply wanted a few hours of fun that would be forgotten in the morning. Aramis enjoyed them all.

There were clear rules, though. Rules she stuck as a matter of principal. She would never enjoy a colleague even if she desired it. Aramis would also never allow her indiscretions to affect her work and her friend's husbands were off limits. Though that was easy enough to do as the only female friend she had was Constance and her husband was too much of a weasel for Aramis to stomach longer than 5 seconds in his company. But like all rules, they had been broken. Once.

When Aramis first met Marsac she'd been nowhere near a saint but she'd also been more carefree than she was now. Back then, she didn't have specific rules and felt that any man she wanted was fair game. Looking back now, Aramis realised how lucky she'd been to find Marsac when she did. If she didn't, Aramis didn't think she would have survived the year she spent in the army. Not least because they had strict rules about having sex with your team mates. But after Savoy, after he'd left her half dead in the snow she had made her rules and she'd never broken them since.

With D'artagnan it was easy for Aramis to keep her rules, seeing as she saw him more like an annoying younger brother than anything else. Porthos and Athos were different though. She'd been worried about breaking her rules when she'd first met them and that worry only increased when they accepted her and started to become extremely overprotective. But the soft touches and king gestures, coupled with everything they'd gone through over the last 5 years, had made Aramis realise her rules wouldn't get broken with them.

So as she climbed out of yet another mans' bed she didn't feel any shame. Most men were fair game in her eyes but she would stick to her rules and Aramis would never allow anyone to crawl into her heart the way Marsac had because she wasn't made of stone and having someone leave her the way he had had stopped her from wanting any sort of relationship. Ever again.

**Please Review and tell me what you think :)**


	8. A Surprise Visitor

Aramis was late. Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan were already in the office, waiting for the fourth to show up. "Where do you think she is?" Porthos asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Maybe Aramis hear Treville's making us do paperwork and decided to stay off." D'artagnan added, a little bitterly as he looked at the paper in front of him. For some reason, ever since he'd joined all the paper work in the office seemed to end up on his desk and this moment was any different.

"Call her."

"I already have." Porthos replied to Athos.

"The call her again." Porthos only shrugged and rang Aramis' number. She didn't pick up. "Someone should go and see if she's alright." Athos said as Porthos put the phone up. He was going to stand up but D'artagnan was quicker.

"I'll go." The two older men shook their heads but D'artagnan didn't listen as he shrugged on his jacket. "You lot keep making me do the paper work so this time I'll go and see if Aramis is alright and you can do it." Athos and Porthos may have argued but D'artagnan had already grabbed the keys to his car and left the office.

…

A sharp knock on the door made Aramis stop what she was doing. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she wasn't running late so it shouldn't be Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan. Except they would be the only ones who ever called at her home.

Frowning, Aramis unbolted and unlocked the door and gave a little gasp of surprise at the man who stood there. "Marsac?" The last time she'd seen him was in the forest at Savoy and a hundred different emotions whirled through her as she looked at him.

"Aramis, can I come in?" Not knowing what else to do, Aramis nodded and stepped aside.

As he stepped in she saw that a bruise marred his jaw and she instinctively reached a hand up to touch it. "What happened?" Marsac put his hand over hers and she made herself take a step away. Marsac frowned but didn't comment on it.

"You look as lovely as ever." Aramis didn't reply.

"What are you doing here, Marsac?" She asked instead.

The other man looked down at his hands before answering. "I need your help, 'Mis. Please." Aramis didn't know what to say. Here sat the man that had abandoned her in a forest surrounded by dead friends. Left her alone injured. A man she had had a relationship with. And now he was asking for her help. Aramis felt a little dizzy as she sat onto the sofa.

Marsac went to sit next to her but Aramis only stood up as the other man sat down. "Help with what?" She needed to keep her head focused so Aramis started to wonder into the kitchen, making coffee.

When she was done Aramis brought the two cups over and handed one to Marsac. "You remembered my coffee." Marsac's tone was fond and Aramis froze in her seat on the armchair. "I missed you, you know." He continued, ignoring the way Aramis was watching him with mixed emotions. "I've thought about you every day since…" He trailed off but Aramis continued for him.

"Since Savoy." Marsac flinched and Aramis almost felt sorry for him. Except he should have been there with her after the incident. Marsac should have been the one to help her through the bad times months after it happened, not left her alone to deal with it. "You left me in a forest, half dead and surrounded by 20 of our dead friends. And you want my help." Her hands shook in anger.

"Please, 'Mis." They were both stood up, cups forgotten on the small coffee table. Marsac went to touch Aramis but before he could she belted him across the face. The man went down onto the floor.

"Don't call me that. And don't presume I'll help you."

"Don't you want justice for our friends?" Aramis almost hit him again then.

"Of course I do." Marsac opened his mouth to reply but a knock on the door stopped him. Aramis picked up her phone and swore in Spanish. Porthos had been trying to get a hold of her, which meant that was who was at the door. Sure enough before she could do or say anything, D'artagnan walked straight through the door.

He froze when he saw her and Marsac in the living room. "Aramis, who's that?" D'artagnan's hand was going towards the gun he kept in his back pocket and Aramis quickly realised what this must look like.

"D'artagnan its fine Marsac's just…" Just what though. Aramis knew what they'd been before but now…Aramis hadn't seen him in 5 years now he was a virtual stranger.

"An old friend. And who are you?" Marsac asked and Aramis glared at him, quickly shutting him up before he could say anymore.

D'artagnan looked a little affronted as he answered, "I'm a current friend. Aramis, can we talk for a moment?" Aramis nodded her head, relieved really to be able to get out of the same room as Marsac.

"Who is he and why is he here?" D'artagnan asked again as they closed Aramis; bedroom door.

"It's complicated." Aramis replied, because it was. Hell, she didn't even know the answer to any of those questions. A sudden thought flashed into her head and before she could fully comprehend it she said, "Don't tell Athos and Porthos bout this, they'll only worry." D'artagnan frowned, not happy about the request but Aramis breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded his head.

"What are we going to do about Marsac?" Aramis considered this for a moment as she stood p and went back into the living room.

"You can stay here but I have to get to work." Aramis said, not meeting Marsac's eyes. "I'll be back in a few hours." At this Aramis quickly vacated the room, leaving D'artagnan to follow her.

"Marsac as in the Marsac who left you in Savoy." D'artagnan asked as they climbed into his car. Aramis nodded her head and D'artagnan asked, "Why is he here?"

"I don't know." Aramis replied, moving her gaze to the window, effectively finishing the conversation.

…**..**

"Where have you been?" Athos asked as D'artagnan and Aramis came into the office.

"Nowhere." Aramis replied and Athos gave a disbelieving look at him.

"You're lying." Athos stood up and stood in front of Aramis' chair. "You to." Athos said, seeing the look that crossed D'artagnan's face.

"If you don't tell them I will." D'artagnan said, looking straight at Aramis who sighed in frustration. She had wanted to keep this away from her friends but it looked like she didn't have a choice in the matter. Then again, she never had been able to hide things from Athos and Porthos.

"An old friend came by this morning asking for my help."

"What old friend?" Porthos asked.

"Marsac." Porthos and Athos both stiffened at the name and Aramis silently cursed herself for telling them.

"Why the hell is he there?" Porthos growled and Aramis flinched at the anger in her friends tone.

"Where is he now?" Athos asked, seeing Aramis' reluctance to answer.

"My place." Aramis replied and both Athos and Porthos got to their feet then.

"Well, you wanted something to do other than paperwork." D'artagnan joked.

"On that comment, you can tell Treville we're taking the day off." Athos said, following Porthos out of the office.

…

"Don't do anything to him, please." Aramis stepped in front of Porthos and Athos before they opened her front door.

"He…"

"I know what he did but please." Aramis interrupted Porthos, seeing the look in his eyes. Neither Athos nor Porthos made any promises as they pushed past her and into the apartment, Aramis and D'artagnan close behind.

Marsac jumped to his feet as the four entered. "Who are they?" He asked, turning to Aramis. Marsac's fists were clenched at his side, ready to fight should the need come though Aramis knew he wouldn't last 5 seconds in a fight with Porthos.

"Marsac, this is Athos and Porthos." Aramis replied, pointing to Athos and Porthos in turn. Marsac frowned at them, moving towards Aramis as she stepped away from the others.

"Get off her." Porthos growled as Marsac's hand came around her waist. Aramis quickly sidestepped Marsac and Porthos looked ready to murder him right then and there.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" Marsac's words made Aramis flinch a little.

"No, but if you don't step away I will kill you." Porthos took a step closer.

"Stop it." Aramis said, stepping in front of the two of them. "Porthos is friend, Marsac so don't." Marsac didn't move for a tense second but finally nodded and took a step backwards.

Porthos didn't move then until Athos put a hand on his shoulder. "Get rid of them, I don't trust them." Marsac finally said and this time it was D'artagnan who stepped closer.

"I trust them." Aramis glared at Marsac.

"Perhaps it's time you told us what you're doing here?" Athos said, keeping an arm on D'artagnan and Porthos so as to stop them from doing anything reckless.

"I know who killed our friends, Aramis." Marsac finally said, turning to face Aramis as if she was the only person in the room.

"Who?" Aramis said. She'd frozen in place when Marsac said this, not quite believing what he was saying. After all these years she'd get the truth of what happened.

"Savoy. It was Savoy." Ignoring the glares of the others in the room, he placed a hand on Aramis' shoulder. "We thought it was a random attack. How…why?" She stuttered a little, not fully believing that Savoy would do that. Why would they? What reasons would they have for killing soldiers on a training exercise?

"I don't know. That's why I need your help. Don't you want justice for our friends?" Marsac drew closer to Aramis this time and Porthos and Athos both tensed as D'artagnan stepped a little closer.

"Do you have proof?" Athos asked, pulling Marsac's attention to him.

"What do you know of it?" Marsac asked but as he said it, he noticed the way the other three were looking at Aramis. "You told them?" Aramis nodded in answer. "Why?"

"She doesn't need to explain herself to you." Porthos glared.

"Will you help me?" Marsac asked, keeping a wary eye on the bigger man.

"Aramis, think about this." Athos said, stepping away towards Aramis to stand on the other side of her. "You don't know what this will unearth."

"I need to know the truth." Aramis answered, letting her loose hair fall into her eyes so she didn't need to look at anyone.

"Then we will help anyway we can." Athos said.

"We don't need your help." Marsac glared.

"We weren't offering you our help. We were offering Aramis." Porthos replied, pushing Marsac away from Aramis. "And you're not staying here alone with Aramis."

"Porthos it's fine." Aramis replied, not wanting the two to come to blows and by the looks of his friends it may just yet.

"I don't trust him Aramis." Porthos said, keeping an angry eye on Marsac.

"Marsac can stay but one of us will stay also." Athos said, stepping between Marsac and Porthos. "Unless that's a problem."

"No, not at all."

**Once again, longer than I planned so will split it into two chapters **

**As always, thanks for reading and please review :)**


	9. A Surprise Visitor part 2

"We can't trust him." Porthos as he and Athos drove back to the office. They'd left D'artagnan with Aramis and Marsac, guessing the younger man would be less likely to try and kill Marsac. Something which both Athos and Porthos were having difficulty with.

"I know but Aramis seems to."

"He left Aramis to die in the woods." Porthos glowered, parking the car outside the office. "What are we going to tell Treville?" Athos didn't answer, just got out of the car, hoping that Aramis didn't do anything stupid while they were gone.

…

D'artagnan sat across the table from Marsac, tossing a knife between his hands. "What?" He asked, seeing that Marsac's eyes were following him. The older man just shrugged, his eyes going towards the bathroom were Aramis had disappeared into to have a shower. "What were you to Aramis?"

Marsac lifted an eyebrow and D'artagnan shrugged. He was curious, having seen the way Aramis had looked at Marsac. Something had definitely happened there. "We dated for a time." Marsac replied.

"Really?" D'artagnan didn't believe it. Over the time he had known Aramis, he had slowly realised that she would date pretty much anyone but whenever one of the other musketeers played her any sort of advance Aramis would brush them off. To believe that she'd actually had some sort of relationship with Marsac, it was completely baffling.

"Aramis has changed from when I last saw her. If she was anything like she used to be, you boys wouldn't be just friends with her, believe me. That woman was amazing and entirely without care." D'artagnan paused with the knife in his hand, seriously considering actually putting it somewhere in Marsac. Somewhere extremely painful.

"Don't call her that." D'artagnan settled on saying.

"You don't know her, not the real Aramis. Not any of you and none of you have any say in what I say or do." The door to the bathroom opened before D'artagnan could hit the man. Aramis walked out, her hair tied at the back of her head in a messy knot; wearing a pair of old jeans and a top D'artagnan vaguely remembered seeing on Athos one time.

She coked an eyebrow at the pair but didn't say anything. "Athos texted. I think he wants you at the office. Aramis said to D'artagnan.

"Will you be alright?" Aramis nodded her head in answer. "Okay." D'artagnan hesitated for a minute longer before nodding his head and disappearing from the flat.

Marsac was silent for a minute until he was sure D'artagnan wasn't going to return and then he started to talk. "I do have proof; I just don't trust your friends enough to show them it." Marsac took out a phone from his pocket.

"What is this?" Aramis asked, curiously taking the phone from Marsac. A video came up of a man and she couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"Watch it." Marsac replied. Aramis took the phone and pressed play.

"_We killed the soldiers?" The man on the tape said. _

"_Why?" Marsac's voice appeared. _

"_Orders from Victor Savoy. We were given a tip off that they had to come and kill him, to take control of his company."_

"_Where did you get your information?" _

"_Treville." _

Aramis nearly dropped the phone onto the table. "Treville?" Her voice was shaking slightly as the full weight of what she had just heard came over her. Why had the captain done that? Treville didn't seem the type of man to just allow someone to kill a group of unarmed soldiers.

"You know him?" Marsac asked, his arm gripping Aramis' shoulder.

"Captain Treville. He's the one that hired me." Aramis replied, shaking a little.

Marsac stood up and Aramis didn't step away as he closed the gap between them until she could feel his breath on her face. "Probably out of pity or a sad attempt at making up for his crimes. This Treville killed our friends Aramis. Our friends." Aramis shook her head, not believing what Marsac had said.

"But…" Marsac placed a finger on her lips.

"He did this. You remember that night don't you? Remember the screams of our dying friends. They died because of Treville." Aramis shivered a little as the memories appeared. "We'll get revenge for our dead friends but we can't be here when they get back." Aramis didn't know what to say as she allowed Marsac to guide her out of the flat.

…**..**

Treville sat in silence as Athos and Porthos finished explaining about Marsac. "Why is he here?" He said, after a moment consideration of what the two men said.

"Marsac wants Aramis to help him get revenge on the people who led the attack in Savoy." Athos replied and Treville felt a headache coming on. He hadn't known Aramis at the time of the attack but even if he had, Treville would still probably have gone through with it.

"Did he tell you everything?" Treville asked, hoping against hope that maybe Marsac hadn't heard his name mentioned.

"Probably not." Porthos replied.

"The attack on Savoy." Treville repeated, thankful when Athos and Porthos stayed silent. He knew he would have to tell them, explain his actions. Treville just hoped that Aramis would stick around to listen when she found out. "At the time there was a man in Savoy that threatened to destroy our organisation." Athos and Porthos shared a confused look but didn't interrupt. "The only way that we could silence him was to kill him but he was well protected. So I was asked to look into my old military contacts to have a team assigned on a training exercise in Savoy."

"You're the reason for that massacre." Porthos' voice was both disbelieving and angry. "Aramis could have died."

"I didn't know Aramis then and at the time it was a necessary sacrifice." Treville countered.

"If Marsac knows this, it means Aramis does to." Athos interrupted.

"Either way she needs to know the truth." Porthos continued, looking at Treville in anger. "Did you know when she applied for the position?"

Treville let out another sigh. "She didn't apply for this unit, I approached her when I found out Aramis had survived the attack."

"To make amends." Athos added in disgust. It was hard to believe the Captain would do this and Athos knew that if Treville did something like this ever it would be for a good reason. The problem was knowing that Treville's orders could have killed Aramis. It didn't matter that at the time Athos hadn't known her, it still made his blood boil. "We need to talk to her." Athos finally said, walking out of the office without a backwards glance.

…

D'artagnan nearly bumped into Athos and Porthos as they walked out of Treville's office. "What are you doing here?" Athos asked.

"You called Aramis to say you wanted me in, remember?" D'artagnan replied, a hint of apprehension in his voice. Both Porthos and Athos looked like they wanted to beat the shit out of someone and neither seemed to care who that person was.

"No, we didn't." Porthos said, a frown etching his face. "Where's Aramis?"

"I left her at the flat."

"With Marsac." Athos interrupted and when D'artagnan nodded he swore. Before D'artagnan could ask why, both men were racing down the corridor and getting into the car.

…**..**

They ended up sitting in a taxi, Aramis till a little dazed at what Marsac had said. She couldn't understand why Captain Treville would sanction the killing of anyone, whether they were his men or not. When Aramis had met Treville, 2 months after Savoy, he had offered her a place in his unit. Treville hadn't explained why but knowing what she knew now, Aramis realised it was guilt. Guilt that he allowed her friends to be killed. As if giving her a new job and a new life would get rid of that guilt.

"What are we doing here?" Aramis asked as the taxi pulled up outside the office.

"To get justice." Marsac repeated, paying the taxi driver and pulling her out of it with him.

"We can call the police and get him arrested." Aramis countered, still confused as to what Marsac was doing. But when he pulled out a gun from his holster, Aramis realised. "You can't…"

"They won't arrest him Aramis and you said it yourself, you want justice. The only way we'll get it is if Treville dies." A deranged look went across Marsac's eye and Aramis shook her head. "Don't you want justice? Don't you care about our dead friends?"

"I want justice but not like this, Marsac." Aramis snapped, pulling away from Marsac. They were standing in a deserted street across from the office.

"This is the only way, 'Mis." Marsac said, turning away. Aramis grabbed his arm and he backhanded across the face with the pistol. As she dropped to the floor, Marsac disappeared towards the building.

…**..**

"Captain, there's a Monsieur Marsac here to see you." The receptionist spoke over the phone and Treville closed his eyes for a moment, not surprised after his meeting with Athos and Porthos.

"Send him up." Treville replied, calmly to the receptionist as he pulled a hand gun from his desk draw.

5 minutes later the door to his office opened and Marsac stepped through. Treville didn't say anything, just watched the other man warily. "Where is Aramis?" The Captain had expected her to be there to confront him but seeing she wasn't made worry pile up.

"She wanted justice like me but wasn't prepared to take it." Marsac replied, pulling out a gun. "You killed my friends. 20 soldiers. Dead in the snow because of you." Treville didn't reply, not having anything to say. He had seen the pictures of Savoy, knew what his actions had caused. But he would do them again.

"I was following orders." Treville calmly stated. "Put the gun down and let's be reasonable about this."

"They were my friends."

Marsac would have shot him there if the door hadn't opened in that split second before his finger hit the trigger. "Marsac put the gun down." Aramis said her voice not nearly as steady as it usually was.

"He killed our friends."

"I know and he will answer to it in court but killing Treville won't solve anything." Treville kept his gaze on Aramis as he interrupted her.

"There won't be a trial." Aramis turned to him, confusion and anger mixed together.

"Why not?"

"I was following orders." Treville replied, trying to calm the situation before someone got hurt. Seeing that Aramis wasn't convinced however, Treville had to continue. "The orders came from high up, saying that a distraction was needed."

"We were a distraction? A distraction from what?" Marsac still had his gun pointed at Treville as Aramis spoke.

"A distraction from a spy being kidnapped and killed. This man in Savoy was going to destroy everything we built here. I am sorry for what happened and I wish there had been another way but…"

"Orders are orders." Aramis breathed.

"He killed our friends 'Mis." Marsac shouted, pulling the trigger. Treville didn't know what happened next as he ducked behind his desk and a second shot rang out.

Slowly, Treville stood up and took in the scene before him. Marsac was lying on the floor, bleeding from a wound in his chest and by the looks of things; Aramis had been the one to shoot him. "Is he…" Aramis didn't reply as she fought back the tears brewing in her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Treville stood there a little awkward as Aramis clutched Marsac to her. "I'll call an ambulance."

"He's dead." Aramis whispered and sure enough, Treville saw that Marsac's eyes were staring off at nothing. Gently, Treville clasped Aramis' shoulder and disappeared from the room. After making a few calls and reassuring those that had come running at the sound of shots, Treville was driving Aramis back to her house.

…

The funeral was 2 days later. No one turned up, all except Aramis and Captain Treville. She looked surprised to see him but didn't say anything as he sat next to her and listened to the priest's words. He knew Aramis had been ignoring Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan's calls ever since what had happened and it had taken everything Treville had to stop them from coming to the funeral. It was obvious Aramis didn't want them there or she would have asked.

When it was done, Treville stayed near the place Marsac was buried as Aramis stood there in silence. He could vaguely see tears running down her cheeks and felt completely helpless as to what to do. Eventually, he just swallowed his worry and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder the way he'd seen Porthos do many times before.

"He was my friend." She finally said, her voice choked and drained. "He was my friend and I killed him." Not knowing what else to do, Treville pulled her in a little closer, offering whatever comfort he could as she cried over the death of her friend.

**Hope this was alright as was a little apprehensive as writing Treville, seeing as he's a character I'm not brilliant at writing. Also, a lot of this one shot was taken from 'Good Soldier' so is obviously not my ideas. **

**As always, please review and if there are any one shots you want me to write in the future and open for ideas**


	10. Drunken Stages

Over the years, Athos had seen many different drunk stages. The main one, being, silent and moody were his friends would leave him in a corner and then drag him back to tone of their homes when closing time came. Then there was the stage when Athos could just keep drinking until he passed out, which after so many years didn't come until far too many bottles. This was when his friends grew generally worried about the older man. The current stage of drunk he was in now was, in D'artagnan's opinion anyway, just plain weird.

Athos didn't usually smile but right now, on his 6th glass of vodka, he was grinning like a lunatic. "Is he alright?" D'artagnan finally said when the usually stoic musketeer let out a giggle.

"He's fine, aren't you Athos?" Porthos grinned and Athos focused on them and gave a dopy smile. D'artagnan still didn't look convinced as Athos' head fell forward. Aramis quickly picked up the glass as Athos' head made a thump on the table and a snore appeared from him.

"That can't be normal." D'artagnan stated, seriously concerned when Athos let out a purr as Aramis randomly stroked his head, downing the rest of his vodka as she did so.

"It's Athos' dopy drunk stage." Aramis replied, a smile appearing on her lips as Athos lifted his head up again, a hazed look in his eyes. "Bed time I think." She said, going to help Athos from the table. Porthos laughed as Athos grunted and fell asleep again. "You not going to help?" Aramis glared at Porthos who only shrugged.

"Dopy drunk stage?" D'artagnan asked, utterly confused now. "How many drunk stages does he have?" Porthos and Aramis only laughed a little. The younger of the four had been with them around 6 months now but had only ever seen Athos when he going through his more unpleasant drunk stages.

"Plenty, you've seen the drunken depression stages, this is the dopey one." Porthos replied, listing them off. "Then there's happy and giddy drunk." D'artagnan snorted, not fully believing that one. "Possessive Athos is Aramis; favourite." Aramis hit Porthos over the head then.

"Athos, possessive. That's almost as hard to believe as him being giddy." D'artagnan laughed, curious about this one.

"You don't believe us?" Porthos asked, fainting a hurt look. "Well, I'll just have to tell you about the time Athos and Aramis kissed." D'artagnan almost choked on his drink then.

"Kissed?" Porthos nodded in answer and Aramis only shrugged, carrying on stroking Athos' hair and obviously not listening to their conversation.

"That was the first time we saw, Athos the possessive drunk." Porthos replied, grinning at Aramis' glare and very glad Athos was still sleeping.

**3 years beforehand ….**

Aramis was up at the bar, talking with Porthos as Athos sat in his accustomed corner with a drink in hand. "One of these days' he is going to drink himself to death." Aramis said, seeing the way he downed the glass and motioned for another one.

Porthos only shrugged in answer, his eyes roaming the room. "Do you want to try and stop him?" Aramis only shook her head at Porthos.

"Go and have some fun, I'm good here." She said, seeing the way Porthos was glancing over at a game of cards going on in a corner of the bar. Porthos sent a grateful look and grabbed his pint and walked over.

She was debating on whether to just head home after finishing her drink when a man came over and leaned on the bar next to her. "What are you drinking?" He asked, and Aramis smiled sweetly at him as she gave him her order. Maybe she could stick around for a little longer. "My name's Cameron." The man said, passing the drink over.

"René." She smiled back at him, appreciating the way Cameron was looking over her. She'd been too busy for the last few weeks to really spend time with anyone outside of Athos and Porthos so it was nice the attention.

"René, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Aramis blushed a little at the words, not arguing when his arm draped over her waist. That was until a figure appeared behind her.

"Hands off." Athos's tone was forceful and Cameron glared at the older man as Aramis silently cursed her friend.

"What are you her boyfriend?" She did not expect what happened next.

Athos pulled Aramis too him and kissed her full on the mouth. She let out a little noise of protest as his warm lips met hers but didn't pull away until Athos was finished. Aramis felt a little light headed as Athos told Cameron to piss off, still holding Aramis close to him. When the other man left, frowning at the couple, Athos released Aramis and walked back over to his table. A dark flush appeared on Aramis' face as the older man left and she didn't stop to think before hitting him across the face.

The next day Athos came into the office with a huge bruise on his cheeks, while Aramis wouldn't look directly at him, still remembering the kiss from the night before. When Athos asked what was wrong she'd nearly hit him again before realising he had no idea what had happened the night before.

**Current Day…**

"After that, Aramis wouldn't go near drunk Athos for a full month." Porthos grinned as he finished explaining what had happened. D'artagnan tried to hold back a laugh as a Aramis' cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

Another snore appeared from Athos and Aramis said, "There was also the time drunk Athos here mistook Porthos for a bed." Porthos glared at Aramis but she only shrugged as D'artagnan leant a little further in.

**2 Year beforehand ….**

Somehow, the two had managed to get Athos out of the pub and where now climbing the steps to the older mans' flat. He wasn't saying much as Aramis ducked from underneath one arm to open the door. Athos mumbled something as they guided him to the sofa and Aramis went into the kitchen to get some water for Athos to drink.

Porthos went to stand up to help get Athos' clothes, ready for bed when his friend grabbed his shirt and buried his head in Porthos' shoulder. Mortified, Porthos looked down at Athos to find the older man curled up like a cat on the sofa, clinging to Porthos shirt.

"He looks adorable." Aramis muttered, walking over and handing Porthos the cup.

"Athos, drink this." The older man groaned but did as he was told. When he was finished, he curled himself further into Porthos' leg and rested his head on the bigger mans' lap.

Porthos looked helplessly at Aramis as Athos started snoring, asleep. Thinking it was the perfect time to escape, Porthos tried to move Athos only to have the other man growl and drag himself further into Porthos' lap, still asleep.

**Current Day ….**

"Poor Porthos was stuck like that till morning when he could escape." Aramis grinned as D'artagnan burst out laughing. The laughter disturbed Athos who blinked bleary eyed at them.

"What's going on?" Athos asked, turning to each of his friends in turn and surprised to find D'artagnan burst out laughing when he looked at him.

"D'artagnan here is going to take you home." Porthos replied, seeing a way to get revenge on their young friend. D'artagnan shook his head quickly, not wanting to look after a drunk Athos after hearing what his friends had just said.

Athos only grunted as D'artagnan let his face fall onto his hands. Aramis and Porthos waved goodbye as D'artagnan helped Athos out of the chair. The older man fell onto his shoulder and D'artagnan struggled under the older mans' full eight as they walked out of the bar, Athos drooling on his shoulder a little on the way back.

…**.**

When D'artagnan finally managed to get Athos into bed, he thought he'd escaped whatever hell Aramis and Porthos had planned for him with the help of an unknowing and extremely drunk Athos. That was, at least, until he tried to move.

"Athos." D'artagnan hissed. Athos' legs were on top of D'artagnan and for a sleeping man he was surprisingly strong. D'artagnan shook him a little, trying to wake him p but all he got was a snore from the sleeping man.

Seeing that he was stuck on the bed for the remainder of the night, D'artagnan swore silently, promising to get revenge on Aramis and Porthos for letting him deal with this drunk stage of Athos.

**I tried to make this one humorous as my last ones' have been a little heavy but I don't know if I succeeded or not as I'm not that good with writing humour. **

**As always please review and tell me if you have any one shots you want me to write :)**


	11. Good friends

Constance had known Athos, Porthos and Aramis for years, seeing as they'd been coming into the bar for so long. She wouldn't exactly say they were close but Aramis and Porthos seemed to trust her with looking after a drunken Athos when they weren't around. Of course that usually consisted of calling a taxi and making sure Athos didn't drink all of the alcohol before it got there to take him home.

When Constance first met D'artagnan, she hadn't given him a second glance, presuming that he would be gone in a few days. Anyway she was married, and unlike Aramis she did have a reputation that wasn't in complete tatters. Then D'artagnan had moved into the flat above the bar and she realised that there was something more to the Gascon farmer.

As she got to know D'artagnan more, she got to know Aramis, Porthos and Athos more as well. Before she'd known them only in passing. The most being a hello said in passing or the occasional one-sided conversation with a drunk Athos.

Now she knew that Athos may be a drunkard but he was also a very good friend to the other three. Constance also knew, from what D'artagnan had told her, he was a brilliant strategist and was teaching D'artagnan how to fence in his spare time.

Then there was Porthos. She'd never had been close to him before but now knew that he was a good man, behind the rather gruff exterior. Constance had heard from D'artagnan that the bigger musketeer was fiercely protective of his friends and excelled in close quarter fighting.

Constance hated to admit it, but she'd been intimated by Aramis when she'd first met the other woman. Aramis was one of those people who drew the attention of everyone in a room and Constance had found her cocky attitude grating. But when she'd gotten to know Aramis a little better, she realised the other woman wasn't as cocky as she'd first appeared and they'd become friends, if not brilliantly close like she was with the boys.

D'artagnan, however, had become a very close friend and even though she would deny t to anyone who asked, Constance had fallen a little in love with the man. When he'd first taken the room, Constance had had her doubts but soon she found D'artagnan to be the best thing that had happened to her. He was polite, always offering to help and getting rid of any over familiar customers and was always there with an easy smile when she just wanted someone to talk to.

Between the four of them, Constance had found some good friends though she didn't kid herself that she was too close to them. With D'artagnan it was easy but the other three kept their secrets and whenever she saw the four sitting at a table in her bar, talking she couldn't help but feel jealous. They may be her friends but Constance would never have the relationship they had with one another.

So when she opened her door at around midnight that night, she couldn't help but be surprised to find the four of them standing there. "Can we come in?" D'artagnan asked and Constance quickly moved aside. The rain was beating down relentlessly on them and as they stood in the hallway, little pools appeared at their feet.

"What happened?" She asked, after returning with towels. Porthos had a black eye while Athos was holding his shoulder in a weird angle. Aramis had a split lip, while D'artagnan wasn't putting any pressure on his ankle. "Never mind. What do you need?" She asked.

"Some dry clothes?" Athos asked, motioning at his sopping form. Hitting herself mentally, Constance nodded and raced to her bedroom to find some clothes. As she dug through the draws, she couldn't help but be thankful her husband was away on a business trip. Eventually, she managed to find something that might fit the four of them and brought them back into the living room.

Athos grimaced a little as he stood up and Aramis was at his shoulder immediately, prodding at the injured shoulder. "It's dislocated but it needs setting." Constance couldn't help but grimace as Aramis said this. She'd had her shoulder dislocated once when she was a kid and having it relocated hurt like a bitch. But Athos just nodded, a resigned look on his face. Porthos got up from where he was sat and took Aramis' place kneeling in front of Athos.

Constance cringed as Porthos set the shoulder but Athos barley flinched. "Do you have bandages?" Aramis asked, pulling the loose wet strands from her face in annoyance. Constance nodded and went in search of them. Handing them over to Aramis, she watched a little in awe as the other woman wrapped D'artagnan's ankle securely in the bandages.

"I'll get some tea on." Constance said. "You can use the bathroom." She motioned to the bathroom as she went about making soup and warm cups of hot chocolate. By the time she was done, the Porthos was wearing a pair of oversized joggers and a jumper Constance had kept from her last boyfriends, who was thankfully around the same size of Porthos. D'artagnan and Athos were of a closer build to Constance's husband so were wearing some of his old clothes, while Aramis was wearing an old set of her pyjama's that were a little small for her. Athos also had his arm in a sling. Collecting the wet pile of clothes, she set them into the washer, handing the four their drinks and a bowl of soup each.

"So what happened?" She asked again, seeing that the bruises covering their skins was a little more prominent now they were mostly dry.

"Some bad intel." Athos grunted, anger in his tone.

"The group we were infiltrating found out we were cps and we barely made it out." D'artagnan clarified.

"Do they know who you are?" Constance asked, worry filling her tone.

"Yeah, we're going to have to find somewhere to stay for a few days while this all blows over." Porthos grunted, playing with a loose strand of Aramis; dark hair.

"You can stay here." Constance blurted out. "My husband's away on business for the next week and you're already here." She replied. Honestly, she hated the idea of any of them hiding out in a hotel somewhere when it would be so much easier for them to stay here.

"We can't put you out like that." Aramis said but Constance only shook her head.

"I've got 2 spare rooms with a double bed in my room." Constance said. She could sleep on the sofa for a few days. "I don't mind." The four considered it for a moment before nodding their heads. "Okay, you can take the rooms and I'll take the sofa."

"No chance." D'artagnan blurted. "I'll take the sofa."

"No you will not, you D'artagnan are injured so will be sleeping in a bed. You to Athos." Aramis interrupted, sending the two injured teams mates a glare that told them they better not argue. Constance couldn't help but laugh at the antics.

"I'll take the sofa and Athos and Porthos can get separate beds. If you don't mind sharing with Aramis?" Porthos aimed the last bit at Constance who nodded seeing as it was the best option.

When they were finished with the food and drinks, Constance hung their wet clothes on an airier by the heating and showed Athos and D'artagnan the guest bedrooms and got Porthos some blankets and a cushion. She felt a little guilty at letting the bigger man sleep on the couch but guessed there wasn't going to be any arguing with him and it probably was the best option anyway. By the time she went into her bedroom, Aramis was already lying on one half of the bed fast asleep so Constance crept quietly onto her side of the bed, quickly falling asleep again.

The next morning, Constance almost thought last night was a dream except there was noise coming from her kitchen. Curious, she climbed out of the bed. A delicious smell was drifting from the kitchen and when she entered it, she found Porthos standing by a stove cooking.

"Coffee?" Aramis asked, getting up from the table as Constance took a seat next to D'artagnan. She nodded and soon she had a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

Honestly, she was surprised and it must have shown as D'artagnan said, "A thank you for letting us stay." She got warm smiles from the four of them as D'artagnan said this.

"Thank you." Constance said as Porthos placed a plate in front of her. The smell of pancakes made her grin and dig in as D'artagnan scowled at the bigger man and asked were his were.

As Porthos and D'artagnan started bickering, Constance couldn't help but smile wider. Maybe she wasn't as close to them as they were with each other but they definitely counted Constance as a close friend. And that was good enough for her.

**Thanks for reading and please review. If you have any ideas for a one shot please say :)**


	12. Kidnapped Part 1

The first thing Aramis became aware of was a pounding in her head. Blinking sluggishly, she went to move her hands only to find they were tied behind her back. Groaning, Aramis blinked though the black dots swimming in her eyes as she tried to bring the world around her into focus. Finding that moving her head to fast caused the pain to get worse, Aramis resigned herself to sitting motionless as her blurred vision cleared.

When she could finally move around without her head swimming, she started to struggle with the bonds tying her hands behind her back. It was plastic and as she struggled, Aramis could feel the plastic dig into her wrists. Groaning, Aramis let her head fall back, regretting it instantly when it came into contact with the metal pole she was tied to.

It took longer this time for her vision to focus. The room she was in was plain. Plain grey walls and a thick wooden door in front of her. The floor was made of stone and a cold draft came up, making her shiver a little. Testing the binds in her hand again, she had a sudden blinding panic as she remembered D'artagnan lying unconscious on the floor. Hopefully he was alright and with Athos and Porthos because if he wasn't, they were both in a lot of trouble.

**The day before ….**

D'artagnan and Aramis were late out of the office, having been relegated the job of finishing the paperwork off for their current job. Porthos and Athos had left about an hour ago, leaving the two to finish off. "So, how is Madame Bonacieux?" Aramis asked as they ducked into an alley, taking the short cut to the bar. They'd stayed at Athos' the night before, meaning they'd car piled the next morning. And said car was currently with Athos and Porthos, leaving the two of them to walk. Not that Aramis particularly minded it was a nice night if a little cold.

"Constance and I are fine." D'artagnan replied.

"You should ask her on a date." The younger man stopped in the middle of the alley and stared at Aramis incredulously.

"She has a husband."

"So, you like her and she obviously likes you." Aramis replied, not seeing the problem. Anyway, it wasn't like Constance's husband was worth sacrificing a guy like D'artagnan for anyway.

"She likes me, how do you know that?"

"Woman's' intuition." Aramis replied, wrapping an arm over D'artagnan's shoulder. "The way Constance looks at you, well you'd have to be blind not to notice." D'artagnan looked a little daze but a happy grin was forming on his face and Aramis laughed a little. "Or a guy apparently. Ask her on a date and I promise you she won't say no."

Neither of them noticed the sound of footsteps following them as they continued talking. That was until it was too late. A hand grabbed Aramis' shoulder as a gun whacked her across the face. She collapsed onto the floor just as another man appeared and tackled D'artagnan to the ground. That was the last thing Aramis saw before blackness claimed her.

…**.**

D'artagnan woke up tied to a chair. Groaning a little at the light, he opened his eyes to come face to face with a man he'd never seen before. "D'artagnan, right?" The man asked.

"My name is Elijah, I'm an old friend of Athos' and I need you to record a little message for him." D'artagnan frowned, utterly confused at what the man was talking about.

"I'm not doing anything for you." He spat out, glaring at Elijah as he spoke. The man didn't reply, only motioned for one of the men to start recording.

"Did I say I needed you o say anything." Elijah asked, punching him in the stomach as the red recording light flicked on. D'artagnan refused to say anything as Elijah kept hitting him over and over again. When he was done. D'artagnan's ribs were aching and they untied him from the chair and dragged him out of the room. Black dots were dancing in his vision but he forced them away. Stay awake. That was a must.

"Where are we going?" He groaned out, confusion running through him as they walked down a corridor. Thinking quickly, D'artagnan made a mental note of the doors they passed until they reached on at the far end of the corridor. The man opened the door and pushed D'artagnan unceremoniously inside, locking it before he could even stand up again.

The younger man groaned, falling back onto the floor intent of succumbing to blackness when a very familiar female voice said, "D'artagnan." The voice started the young man awake and sitting up with a groan, D'artagnan saw that Aramis was in the room to. "Are you okay?"

D'artagnan only shrugged standing up on shaking legs to go closer to Aramis. She was tied to a metal pole and blood was moving sluggishly from an open wound on her head. "Fine, what about you?" Aramis didn't look convinced but nodded her head to show she was fine.

Shaking the pain in his ribs, D'artagnan went behind Aramis to work on the plastic cuffs binding her hands behind her back. "I can't cut them." He said, after looking them dumbly for a minute.

"It's fine, D'artagnan." Was it him or was Aramis' voice a little slurred. "Now tell me where it hurts."

"A man name Elijah kidnapped us, said he knew Athos." D'artagnan said, trying to distract Aramis.

"Never heard of him, where are you hurt?" She asked a little more forcefully this time.

Seeing no way of arguing, D'artagnan answered. "My ribs are aching but I don't think their broken." D'artagnan said, leaning a little into Aramis' side. "What about you?" he asked, moving his hand to Aramis' head. When his fingers touched it she hissed a little and flinched away at the touch. "How bad?" D'artagnan said, motioning to the head wound.

"Probably a concussion, nothing serious." She brushed it off, leaning a little into D'artagnan's shoulder, at least as much as far as the bonds allowed her. "Did you see where we were?" D'artagnan shook his head and Aramis sighed. "Then it looks like we're stuck here until Athos and Porthos come and get us."

"Really?" D'artagnan asked, not believing Aramis.

"Well, unless you have a knife under that shirt." Aramis replied, shaking her hands a little behind her back. "Get some rest, I'll wake you if the need arises." D'artagnan wanted to argue but nodded anyway when he moved a little. Maybe rest would help with the pain, he thought as he rested his head on Aramis' shoulder.

…**.**

Aramis and D'artagnan were nearly 2 hours late. The paperwork was done so Athos had thought they deserved an extra hour away from the office but 2 hours later, he was starting to worry. "Are they still not picking up?" Porthos shook his head as Treville walked into the office.

"Where are D'artagnan and Aramis?" Athos shrugged.

"We don't know." Athos said, seeing that they would need to tell Treville what had happened.

"Meaning, we haven't seen them since yesterday." Porthos replied. "They're not answering their phones either." Treville frowned.

"Try to find them." He said, going to leave the office when a ping came from Athos' laptop. The older man went to open it and froze. On seeing this, Treville raised an eyebrow.

"You best look at this." Athos said, anger lacing his tone as he motioned for Porthos and Treville to look at the video on the email. When he pressed play, D'artagnan appeared on the screen, tied to a chair. There was a man in the video, though none of them could see his face. The man was hitting D'artagnan over and over again in the stomach and when the video stopped all three men were full of anger.

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know." Athos answered Treville's question.

"Then find out who sent it and find D'artagnan and Aramis." Treville said, turning from the office. "If you need anything come and get me. I'll see what I can find in the meantime."

They didn't need to say anything as Porthos pulled out the security cameras for the night before. "Who do you think took them?" Porthos asked as he got the security videos set up and pressed play.

"Someone who wants revenge." Athos replied, going to grab a pen and paper. "It'll be a long list." The older musketeer replied, starting to write down the names.

About an hour later Porthos shouted for Athos to come over. Pressing play, Athos watched as Aramis and D'artagnan walked into an alley and about a minute later a group of 4 men followed. "Can you enlarge that?" Athos asked, pointing to one of the men who looked towards the camera. Porthos nodded and did so, brining into view a man that Athos recognised all to well.

"You know him?" Porthos asked.

"Elijah Asor, I arrested him once on charges of kidnap and murder. He was let out of prison a few days ago when there was a retrial. One of the witnesses didn't turn up. I guess he wants revenge."

"And how dangerous I he?" Porthos asked, seeing what Athos wasn't saying.

"The woman he kidnapped was tortured to an inch of her life before he finally killed her. We need to find Aramis and D'artagnan fast."

…

D'artagnan woke with a start as the door opened. His ribs were aching still but D'artagnan didn't show the pain as a man walked in. "What do you want with us?" Aramis asked but the man ignored her as he took out a knife and a gun.

"Move." The man said, aiming the gun at D'artagnan. When the younger man hesitated, Aramis pushed him away with his feet. "Don't move." He said, cutting the ties around Aramis' wrists. Her wrists dropped a little as feeling came back into his arms. "Up." He said, pulling Aramis to her feet. Her head swam as she was forced out of the door.

"Where are you going?" D'artagnan shouted as the man pulled the door shut.

Aramis felt a certain amount of fear well up as she was shoved into a chair. The room was nearly the same as the one she'd been in before, the obvious exception being there was more furniture in here. That and a man and, surprisingly a video recorder.

"Elijah I presume." She said, keeping her voice as calm as possible. The man turned and there was a glint in his eyes that hinted at the maniac underneath. This was not good.

"René Aramis d'Herblay, a friend of Athos'." He said as Aramis hands were tied to the chair arms. "Your friend didn't' scream when I hurt him. Will you?" Elijah asked, pressing a button on the recorder as the door closed behind the other man.

He lifted up a metal bar as he walked over. "Every time I bring one of you in here, this will get worse." Elijah stated and Aramis didn't know if it was for the benefit of her or the recorder.

Aramis bit her tongue as Elijah drove the bar into her stomach. She doubled over as the bat hit her hand with a crunch of metal and she bit her tongue so hard it started to bleed. Spitting out the blood, Aramis felt tears pinprick her eyes as the metal bar hit her stomach and then her hand again and again until she lost consciousness. When she came to again she was being dragged back to the room. The door opened and she was thrown in and this time a groan of pain came out as pain jumped up his ribs and wrist.

"Aramis?" D'artagnan jumped to his feet and ran over to the woman, lying prone on the ground. He picked up her wrist and grimaced at the crushed quality to it.

When she coughed and blood came out he panicked until Aramis said, "I bit my tongue." D'artagnan couldn't help the sigh of relief as he pulled Aramis towards the wall of the room. "We need to get out of here." She coughed again, her uninjured hand wrapped around her waist.

"Athos and Porthos will come for us."

Aramis shook her head. "They will but if we stay any longer, he will kill us. As it is this is going to get a lot worse." D'artagnan stiffened at what Aramis said. He knew she was right but as it was his own ribs were on fire and he imagined Aramis was feeling as bad, if not worse. They couldn't escape even if they got the chance.

"Get some rest." Aramis hummed a little as her head dropped onto D'artagnan's shoulder. Her hair had pretty much fallen out of its custom knot so D'artagnan undid it and re-tied it for her, hoping that Athos and Porthos would get there soon.

**Because I'm a sucka for angst, especially concerning Aramis and D'artagnan **

**As always thanks for reading and please review, this one shot should only last 2 chapters :)**


	13. Kidnapped part 2

It had been 2 days since Aramis and D'artagnan had first gone missing and they had finally found something. An address for a warehouse about 5 miles from Paris, owned by the man that had taken them. Athos and Porthos were silent as they drove, having ignored Treville's orders to stay put. They'd been receiving emails from Elijah twice a day and each one grew more and more violent.

After the second video, Treville had ordered them to stop watching them, knowing the knowledge that their friends were being hurt in such a way wasn't helping them. But it still lingered in the back of their minds, especially Athos. He was the one responsible for this.

"We need a plan." Porthos said, pulling into a layby about a half hour from the warehouse. Athos hadn't wanted to stop, wanted to keep going but he also knew Porthos was right. If they went in with no plan none of them would be coming out again.

"I would suggest stealth is our best option." Athos replied, pulling up the satellite images on his laptop. "The problem is finding Aramid and D'artagnan when we get in there." Porthos only shrugged and Athos sighed. The best way in was through the back door, which hopefully wouldn't have any guards on it. If they could get past the guards and find Aramis and D'artagnan they should be fine. But if they couldn't or were held up for too long then the chances of getting back out were extremely unlikely.

"We don't have a choice." Porthos said, guessing what Athos was planning. "The back door's the best entry point and it's not like we have a map to show us where they are." Athos nodded, putting the laptop away and motioned for Porthos to start driving again.

…

Everything hurt. That was the only way D'artagnan could describe it. The last time he'd been taken out of the room, the chair had been gone and a group of men had repeatedly kicked him over and over with steel capped shoes. Now D'artagnan would be surprised if any part of his body wasn't covered in bruises. His breathing was off to and he could only guess one of his ribs was broken, though thankfully hadn't punctured anything. Yet.

He hadn't told Aramis about that though. D'artagnan hadn't wanted to worry her when it was obvious she was in just as much pain. The cut on her head had started bleeding again and D'artagnan was growing more and more concerned about her as she couldn't seem to focus on one thing.

D'artagnan had tried to escape after the first time Aramis was taken away but he'd received a broken collarbone for his troubles and hadn't tried since. As it was he was barely able to stay conscious for longer than an hour. The pain, dehydration and hunger catching up to him.

The door to their make-shift prison banged open and the guards pushed Aramis back inside. This time when she fell to the floor, she didn't get back up again. Disregarding his screaming limbs, D'artagnan hobbled over to her and knelt on the floor, gently shaking Aramis until she groaned and opened her eyes.

Her pupils were seriously dilated and for a second Aramis didn't seem to recognise D'artagnan but then she smiled and pushed herself up from the ground, wincing at the motion. Blood coated the right side of her face and D'artagnan gently lifted a hand to touch it only to have Aramis flinch away. The motion made her groan a little louder and her eyes closed, fighting off a dizzy spell.

"You okay?" He asked concern lacing his tone.

"Just peachy." She replied and D'artagnan couldn't help but smile a little. At least she was alright enough to joke. "I think it's time we broke out of here." Aramis' voice was a little hazy and this time it was D'artagnan who had to be the voice of reason.

"Probably, but first you need to sleep." Aramis didn't even bother trying to move over to the wall, just curled up were she'd fell and was asleep in seconds. A thought ran in D'artagnan's mind that people with head injuries weren't meant to sleep and he should probably have tried to make her stay awake but his pain addled brain just didn't seem to realise this as he dropped himself onto the floor next to her and closed his eyes.

…**..**

Getting into the warehouse was the easy part. No one was standing guard at the back door and as Porthos and Athos crept through the building, separated into a number of different hallways that led to a number of doors, they didn't meet anyone. "How many men do you think he has?" Porthos whispered and Athos shrugged.

Athos knew splitting up would be easier but he also didn't want to be separated if they ran into trouble. As they passed each door, Athos wondered seriously about how they were going to find Aramis and D'artagnan.

A shout rang out from behind them and Porthos swore loudly as Athos turned and shot the man in the chest. The sound of footsteps appeared and the two chose a door at random, thankful that it was open. "I have an idea." Porthos whispered, stopping Athos from closing the door fully. Athos nodded wondering what Porthos was going to do.

The bigger musketeer kept the door ajar and when the final man ran past it, he opened it and grabbed him. Athos quickly helped Porthos drag the man into the room, holding a hand in place to stop him screamed. "I'm going to remove my hand and you are not going to scream." Athos said, calmly.

When the man didn't scream, Porthos said, "Where is Aramis and D'artagnan?" The man looked at him confused and Porthos repeated. "A young boy and a woman who you kidnapped." His tone was angry and the man flinched away from the bigger man, knocking into Athos as he did so.

"I'll take you to them; just don't kill me, please." Athos and Porthos shared a look before nodding, pushing the man out in front of them.

He led them down another corridor before stopping at a door. Porthos went to open it but shook his head. "It's locked."

"Well, they already know we're here." Athos sighed; knowing that by now the guards would be coming after them. Porthos nodded and broke the lock with the but of his pistol before pushing it inside.

Aramis and D'artagnan were asleep but at the sound of the door opening, both started awake. "Porthos? Athos?" D'artagnan asked, staggering to his feet. Aramis followed, though paused halfway.

"You two alright?" Porthos asked but knew the answer before he asked. D'artagnan had a hand around his ribs and was covered head to toe in bruises of different colours. Aramis hadn't fared much better but the dried blood covering the side of her face was a cause for concern.

Athos allowed D'artagnan to wrap an arm around his shoulders as Porthos wrapped an arm around Aramis' waist. "Can you shoot, Aramis?"

She seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging and taking the pistol. It wasn't particularly reassuring when Porthos started to move and she almost fell over but there wasn't a lot they could do about the situation. Athos handed D'artagnan a pistol before saying, "Stay close to us."

The man that had taken them here was then knocked out by Porthos and they were quickly off down the corridor. Athos cursed when he realised that neither Aramis nor D'artagnan would be able to keep the pace he wanted when D'artagnan stumbled and hissed. Athos hefted D'artagnan a little closer to him, in order to prevent the younger man from stumbling again.

Glancing over his shoulder, Athos saw that Porthos was keeping up a one-sided conversation as Aramis' glazed eyes drifted shut. This wasn't going to work, Athos realised when he heard footsteps coming from behind them but he also knew they couldn't stop.

Porthos and he shared a look and the bigger man frowned but nodded. "What?" D'artagnan groaned out as Athos started to half drag the younger man down the corridor at a dead run.

"I'm sorry D'artagnan, but we need to get out of here now." Athos apologised as another hiss of pain passed through D'artagnan's clenched teeth and a shot rang out from behind them.

Porthos cursed and repositioned his hold and Aramis to shoot behind them. Her grip on the pistol was barely there but she still managed to fire a shot behind them. It was nowhere near as accurate as usual but at least it hit its' mark. "Come on, 'Mis, you need to stay awake. I can't carry you and fight at the same time." Porthos pleaded as Aramis' eyes drooped a little. When she looked up at him with glazed brown eyes he was seriously concerned, especially seeing as a fresh stream of blood was pouring down from the cut in her head. "Shit, Athos, Aramis isn't going to hold out much longer." Porthos shouted, as Athos turned and made a shot.

D'artagnan was lagging as well, barley staying upright as Athos hauled him through the door that led into daylight. Aramis and D'artagnan grimaced as the sun hit them and in the daylight, Athos could better see their injuries. "Just a little further, Aramis." Porthos was muttering into Aramis' hair as they made their way to the car. Athos was extremely glad they'd parked close by as he unlocked it and positioned D'artagnan in the front seat. Porthos got Aramis into the back seat but before he could climb inside, Athos handed him the car keys. "Get them to a hospital."

"Athos, don't." Porthos yelled, grabbing a hold of Athos' shirt. "You can't." Porthos glared, shoving the older man into the back seat with Aramis. He went to go back out but Aramis grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt as Porthos slammed the door shut.

Hitting the accelerator, Porthos sped out of the yard, ducking a little as a shot hit the window. The glass cracked but before another shot could come and shatter it completely they were gone from the warehouse. "Call Treville." Porthos said, glaring at Athos in the mirror as the older man pulled out his phone.

"Treville's sending a team." Athos replied, not meeting Porthos' gaze in the mirror as he absentmindedly stroked Aramis' hair, which had fallen out of its customary knot.

"Keep her awake." Porthos growled, seeing Aramis gaze droop again. Athos nodded and pulled Aramis closer to lean on him, humming under his breath. "You alright?" Porthos asked, seemingly satisfied Athos was looking after Aramis.

D'artagnan nodded but a hiss erupting from D'artagnan's mouth when they went over a bum made Porthos give him a disapproving gaze. "I think I have a broken rib, or two. And a broken collarbone." D'artagnan grinned a little sheepishly but he was deathly pale and Porthos hoped he wouldn't start coughing up blood anytime soon.

"We'll be at the hospital soon." Porthos promised, hitting the accelerator again. The faster they got there the quicker they could get help for their friends.

…**.**

An hour later Athos and Porthos were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital. Porthos was pacing up and down the hallway as Athos stared blankly at his hands. "What the hell were you thinking?" Porthos finally growled out, startling Athos from his gaze. "If you'd gone in there I would have had to follow you and then what would have happened to Aramis and D'artagnan."

"You would have taken them to the hospital."

"And let you get killed." Porthos clenched his fists, the anger he had been feeling since Aramis and D'artagnan had gone missing finally coming out.

"This was my fault. They were taken because of me." Athos muttered and all of Porthos' anger drained out at his friends' vulnerable tone. "They could have died because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." When Athos didn't listen, he pulled Athos' face t look at him. "Athos, this wasn't your fault. That man was a madman that was why he took Aramis and D'artagnan. Not because of you." Athos went to protest but Porthos shook his head. "You did your job. We all know the risks and no one is blaming you so stop blaming yourself." Athos didn't reply for a log moment but finally he nodded.

Treville walked into the waiting room about an hour later. "The men have been arrested and charged." He said, taking a seat next to Athos and Porthos. "How are they?"

"No word yet." Athos said and Treville looked worriedly at the broken quality to Athos' voice.

A doctor appeared at the door then and Athos, Porthos and Treville stood up. "Are they alright?" Porthos asked instantly.

"They're both severely dehydrated. D'artagnan has suffered 3 broken ribs, a broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder. Aramis has a large concussion as well as a broken wrist. Both have a number of bruised ribs as well as a number of minor injuries. But they are alive."

"Can we see them?" Athos asked and the doctor nodded, leading them down the hospital corridor.

Aramis and D'artagnan were in the same room and both were sleeping on the white hospital beds. Athos stopped dead at the door as he took his two friends in. D'artagnan was pale on the white hospital bed and an IV drip was attached to his arm. Athos could see the part of the bandages wrapped around the young mans' chest from under the hospital gown. Aramis wasn't much better, with a stark white bandage wrapped around her head and her hand in a cast.

But they were alive and that was what mattered. That they were alive and would get better.


	14. Sleeping Arrangements

Athos hated stakeouts. He hated them almost as much as he hated doing paperwork, simply because the involved him having to avoid alcohol for a full day. Though there was also the problem of sleeping arrangements during stake outs.

Right now, the four of them were in a room overlooking the deal that may or may not happen tonight and may or may not allow them to arrest their target. Sufficed to say, Athos hadn't been pleased when Treville ordered it. His mood hadn't improved when he saw the room. 2 double beds.

It wasn't that Athos disliked his friends. He loved them. The problem was he didn't like sharing beds with them. Usually Treville would book the room with that in mind but today, as they unloaded their equipment onto one of the beds, Athos decided Treville hated them.

This stakeout would involve2 of them watching the street before switching around midnight. And because the room only had the 2 beds in it, it meant they would have to share.

When it had just been him and Porthos, these problems hadn't occurred. The odd times Athos had been forced to share with the bigger musketeer had been, for lack of a better word, disastrous.

Porthos was a big man and subsequently took up a lot of the bed. This wouldn't have been a problem if the beds were bigger. Because of this, Athos nearly always fell out of the bed when sharing with Porthos. And the odd time he didn't was only because Porthos rolled over in his sleep, effectively pinning Athos in place. After the second time, waking up with Porthos half on top of him, Athos had refused to sleep in the same bed as Porthos. Ever again.

Aramis was a different hell entirely. When they'd first ended up sharing a room together Athos had felt awkward not knowing how he was supposed to act around the woman. This hadn't been helped by the fact that Aramis seemed to revel in teasing them and her nightwear was only, slightly, suitable for modest company. This had resulted in Porthos and Athos refusing to sleep in the same bed as her for months.

Eventually, Aramis had realised what they were doing and forced Porthos into a single bed. Thankfully by now she'd stopped teasing them and instead had taken to wearing their old clothes in bed. Thinking he might be fine sleeping with Aramis, Athos hadn't argued. She was slim so he wouldn't full out of the bed and if she stayed on her side everything would be fine. Except when Athos climbed in, Aramis attached herself to him. It didn't seem to matter if they started off at separate ends. Either way, in the morning Athos would have a warm body plastered to his back like a second skin, or she would be tucked into his stomach her hair getting everywhere.

Quickly realising an easy solution, Athos made Aramis and Porthos share. M That had worked brilliantly. Aramis would end up cocooned against Porthos' broad chest and Athos didn't have to worry about being crushed or attached to an unwanted body heat. Except now there was D'artagnan. Which meant Athos had to share.

"You're with me." Athos grunted at a confused D'artagnan. With any luck the younger man wouldn't cause any problems. They took first watch, leaving Porthos and Aramis to get some sleep.

When it was time to wake the two sleeping musketeers, however, Athos was starting to regret his decision. Wasn't the unknown worse than the known and hadn't he thought Porthos and Aramis wouldn't be terrible to sleep with before actually doing the deed. But it was too late now. D'artagnan had woken Porthos and Aramis and was now getting situated in the bed.

"Stay on your side. Of the bed." Athos grunted, climbing onto his side of the bed. D'artagnan didn't cuddle up to him and was slight enough to not end up pushing him off the bed. All in all Athos was feeling pretty smug at having chosen a suitable person to sleep with.

That was until he woke up shivering at 3 in the morning. D'artagnan had stolen the covers.

As Athos rolled over, having attempted and failed to steal them back, he swore he was never ever sleeping with anyone else again. Be damned if that meant he was sleeping on the floor from now on.

**Short and sweet but wanted to lighten the mood after the last chapter. As always please review and say if there are any one shots you want doing :)**


	15. Babysitting

"Captain?" Athos sounded surprised to see him in their office. "We've already got an assignment."

"I know but now you have a new one." Treville replied, hoping that he wasn't about to make a serious mistake on this one. "I need you to find this one's family." Captain Treville said, ushering a 4 year old girl into the office. Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan looked at the Captain like he was insane while Aramis just glared at him.

"And why are you assigning us to this case?" Aramis asked, sweetly enough but there was a threat in her voice that made Treville a little uneasy.

"You obviously 'Mis." Porthos said and Aramis threw a pen at the mans' head. The little girl backed out of the room and Treville cursed himself for forgetting she was there. Maybe leaving this kid with them wasn't such a good idea.

Aramis noticed the look of fear cross the child's face and got up from her chair. She knelt down so she was at eye level with the girl. "Just ignore these idiots." The little girl laughed a little at that, moving closer. "I'm Aramis, what's your name?"

"Isabel." Aramis smiled, walking the little girl into the office.

"This is Captain Treville, Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan." Aramis pointed to each man in turn as she lifted the little girl to sit on her chair. Treville was sighing in relief, seeing that he had been right to bring her here. Hopefully they'd find the child's parents quickly and then maybe Aramis wouldn't kill him for presuming that she was good with kids just because she was a woman. Then again, Aramis was most likely going to kill the other three first if their grins were anything to go by. At the very least, she'd never here the end of this.

"So, where do we start?" Porthos asked as Treville exited the room.

"Isabel where did you last see your family?" Athos asked, turning to the little girl but she shied away from him, sliding off the chair to hide behind Aramis' legs. Porthos supressed a snort at the sight.

"How about we go and get ice cream, you like ice cream right?" Aramis ignored the other men, bending down to talk to Isabel instead.

"Mummy said I ice cream's bad for me." Isabel replied.

"Well, this will be our little secret." Aramis promised, grabbing her bag as she ushered the little girl out of the room. D'artagnan went to shout something but Athos and Porthos quickly shut him up.

As soon as Aramis was gone, D'artagnan rounded on them and asked, "What the hell was that?" Porthos and Athos shrugged in answer. "I didn't know Aramis was good with kids."

"Neither did we." Athos replied. "Though Treville must have guessed otherwise he wouldn't have let the kid anywhere near us."

Porthos laughed at that. "She is not going to be happy with him when this is done with."

"Where do we start then?" D'artagnan asked. "I mean we don't have any idea who she is and she won't even talk to us."

"Maybe Aramis can find something out." Athos replied. He was just thankful he didn't' have to deal with the kid and Aramis did seem to be a natural with her.

…

"Do you like ducks?" Aramis asked, watching as the little girl ate the ice cream. She shrugged and Aramis sighed internally. Obviously she would be the one who would have to get answers from the little girl. "What about your parents?"

"Mummy does." Isabel took a bite from the ice cream, getting it on her nose and Aramis laughed as she wiped it off the child.

"And you're Daddy?" Isabel shrugged.

"Do you miss them?" She nodded, sniffling a little and Aramis really hoped she didn't start crying. "We're going to find them for you, do you want that?" Isabel nodded again, looking up at Aramis with big pleading eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise. But we're going to need your help; you think you can do that?" Isabel considered it a moment before nodding and Aramis smiled.

"How can I help?" Aramis smiled, glad she was finally getting through to the little girl.

"I need you to answer some questions." When Isabel didn't interrupt, Aramis continued. "Where did you last see you parents, think really hard for me okay?"

"We were at a party. That was yesterday."

"And you haven't seen them since." Aramis prompted.

"No, they put me to bed and when I got up they weren't' there. But I heard noise in the night. Daddy was shouting and glass smashing."

"Where was this?" Aramis asked, gently placing a hand on Isabel's shoulder.

"Home. I can take you there."

"I need to call my friends first." Isabel shook her head quickly. "You don't want them there?" Aramis asked, curious when the little girl shook her head again. "Okay, but they need to know where I am, is that alright." Isabel nodded this time.

When she was done, Aramis allowed the child to grab her hand, following as Isabel led them through the park. Finally, the little girl stopped outside a small house. The neighbourhood was pretty quiet with barley anyone in sight. Aramis didn't want Isabel going in, not sure what they might find, but she also knew the child couldn't exactly stay outside either. "You have to stay with me." Aramis said, making the little girl promise not to run off. When she did, Aramis led the way inside.

The door was unlocked and led into a living room, with glass shattered on the flooring. Looking further around, Aramis saw that some of the pictures were smashed on the floor. Picking one up, she turned to Isabel only to find the little girl had disappeared. Swearing in Spanish, Aramis called her name, getting a muffled response in return.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Aramis ran into the room Isabel had called from. Her bedroom. The room was bright pin with a bed and numerous toys scattered on the floor. Isabel was sat on the bed, holding a brown teddy bear. "This is Bongo." She said, holding out the teddy for Aramis to inspect and Aramis couldn't help the laugh of relief at seeing the girl unharmed.

"Hello Bongo, how about we go back downstairs?" Isabel nodded, running down the stairs ahead of Aramis. When they reached the ground floor, Aramis picked up the picture again and asked, "Are these your parents?" Isabel nodded. "Okay, I think we better get back now."

Isabel didn't say anything, instead allowing Aramis to hail a taxi. She was lagging a bit and Aramis didn't want the child to collapse before they got back to the office. Maybe she could take her home and let her sleep there. Paying for the fare, Aramis had to lift Isabel up and carry her inside and up the stairs to the office. Only to have her start awake in her arms when they entered to find Porthos and D'artagnan engaging in a very loud game of throwing paper balls at each other. On hearing the noise, Isabel started crying, silencing everyone in the room.

"Out. Now." Aramis ordered the three men in the room, who quickly jumped to obey hearing the anger in her voice. Isabel was still crying, clutching the teddy to her chest. Her tears were staining Aramis' shirt as she gently rocked Isabel. Thinking on her feet, she started singing an old Spanish lullaby her Mother used to sing her. This seemed to calm Isabel down so she continued until the 4 year olds tears had stopped. "What's wrong?"

"They're scary." Isabel said and Aramis could hear Porthos' humph of annoyance from where she stood.

"Do you want to know a secret?" The little girl nodded. "They're not scary. In fact they're the least scary people you'll ever meet."

"Promise?" Aramis nodded and Isabel smiled.

"You can come back in now." Aramis shouted and Isabel went over to D'artagnan and hooked her arms around the young mans' legs. "These are her parents." Aramis stated, handing over the picture she'd taken from the house.

"I'll put it through facial recognition." Athos said, taking the image from Aramis.

"Can we go and get pizza?" Isabel interrupted, looking at Aramis. She nodded but when Isabel didn't loosen her grip on D'artagnan's leg he grinned. "Can D'artagnan come?" Aramis smiled, clapping a hand on D'artagnan's shoulder as she passed.

…**.**

By the time the three came back, Porthos and Athos had managed to track Isabel's' parents down. Apparently there'd been a break in in their home and Isabel's parents had had to run to the hospital as her Mother had been injured. Isabel's Father had called come people to check on Isabel but they must not have, leaving the young girl alone in the house.

"Mummy, Daddy." Isabel shouted, running towards her parents. Her Mother pulled her up into her arms as Isabel's Father came over to thank them.

"It was a pleasure, Monsieur." Athos replied, shaking the offered hand.

When the small family went to leave the office, Isabel squirmed out of her Mother's arms and ran over to Aramis. The woman lifted the little girl into her arms, giving a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Can we go for ice cream again, Aramis?" Isabel begged and Aramis glanced over to her Mother.

"Only if your Mummy lets' you?"

"Please Mummy." Isabel begged and Aramis felt a little awkward at the confused look crossing her Mother's face. She was obviously wondering why her daughter was hugging a stranger.

"I suppose that's fine, if it's no trouble."

"None at all, she's a lovely little girl." Aramis said, putting the child back on the floor. "Behave for your parents." Aramis told the girl, ruffling her hair a little. Isabel grinned, grabbing her parents' hand.

"Thank you again." Her Father said as the three walked out of the office.

"You're going to miss her aren't you?" D'artagnan asked, placing a hand on Aramis' shoulder who only shrugged him off.

"Speaking of." Porthos grinned turning towards Aramis. "I didn't know you were good with kids."

"Let's agree now never to speak of this again." Athos interrupted, seeing that this could quickly turn into an argument between the two friends.

"Agreed." Aramis replied. "Now if you don't mind, I will be leaving you three to do the paperwork."

"Why's that, we did more work than you." Porthos interrupted.

"But you three didn't have to spend all day with a distraught 4 year old." Knowing they couldn't argue with that, Aramis turned straight out of the building.

**Hope this is alright I was having a bit of a problem writing this down on paper so please review and tell me. **

**As always, if there are any one shots you want me to write please say :)**


	16. Cooking Failures

**Cooking Failures **

It had been 6 months since Aramis had joined the Musketeers and she was enjoying the time spent with Athos and Porthos. Sure she'd had her doubts about them but they'd shared their own doubts and now all that was behind her.

For the past 6 months Aramis had been living in a hotel, free from the expenses paid for by the musketeers. Except now she'd gotten past her probation period, with a little extra help from Athos and Porthos though they would deny it if she ever asked, and now she could afford her own place.

She'd dragged Athos and Porthos with her and eventually had come a conclusion on one flat. Of course that had meant finding furniture and once more Athos and Porthos had been dragged along. They'd complained continuously while Aramis shopped but it hadn't stopped them from coming along. Nor had it stopped them from offering to put the furniture up for her, something which she didn't say no to. And now she was living in her own flat, with a load of new furniture, including a brand new kitchen. The problem. Aramis couldn't cook.

Living in a hotel had meant getting free breakfast and tea, if she was back in time for it. When she wasn't Aramis would go to a bar and get food or buy a sandwich on her way home. Sure she could cook the basics. Throwing a pizza into an oven or making toast didn't take a genius. No, the problem came when she tried to cook other things. Other food would either end up burnt or on the odd occasion not cooked enough. That particular episode had happened while she was at University when she' attempted to cook chicken for her and her flatmates. That had ended with everyone being violently sick for the next 2 days.

There was the option of take out, of course, and she'd never been one of those girls who avoided fatty foods. But on her wages she could barely afford the rent, which meant she most definitely could not afford to go out every day for tea.

She lasted about a week before the first disaster came. Aramis had decided to cook fish and chips. That was simple enough, like pizza. Put it in the oven until it cooked. Except, as always something had to go wrong. She'd waited as long as the packet said, a half hour. Maybe the food didn't look fully done but then again what would she know. Aramis managed two bites before having to throw the lot out. Definitely wasn't cooked.

After that incident, Aramis attempted very little in the way of cooking, living off tinned food, pizza and toast. Not the most healthy living plan but seeing as everything else was nearly impossible for her to cook she figured it was fine. Sometimes Porthos invited the two of them around to his for food and he was an amazing cook. The best actually. Athos let them come around to his and while the man seemed to live off of a permanent supply of alcohol he wasn't an overly bad cook either.

"So, Aramis how about you cook tonight?" Porthos asked, casually and Aramis froze. It was only a matter of time before they asked, seeing as she used their houses for food more often than not. She was honestly surprised it had taken this long, having been with them for a little over a year now.

"I can't tonight."

"You never cane, come on even Athos cooks sometimes." Porthos pleaded and Aramis knew she should probably tell her friends that she really couldn't cook.

Except idiot that she was she said, "Fine, tonight alright?" Porthos and Athos nodded there agreement and for the rest of the day Aramis felt herself getting more and more nervous. She'd always prided herself in being independent, even when she was a child she had rarely needed any help. Maybe that was just stubbornness or because she didn't want to feel like a damsel in distress around the men she worked with. Either way, Aramis didn't like to accept defeat and when she did, with the cooking for example. She hated people knowing.

This stubbornness found her in her kitchen at 6 that night, trying desperately to follow instructions to make spaghetti bolognas. The cooker was on and all of the ingredients were in the pans. Porthos and Athos would be there in half an hour so she had time to have a shower. Feeling a little proud at herself for managing to make something other than beans on toast, Aramis jumped in the shower and dried her hair.

When she eventually came out of the bathroom, 5 minutes before Porthos and Athos were due to arrive, she met disaster. The pan of boiling water with the pasta in was starting to boil over and Aramis rushed over, lifting the pan and managing to slosh the water onto the hand holding the pan. She dropped it with a hiss of pain, jumping out of the way just in time before the boiling pan and water hit her bare feet. Smoke was covering the kitchen from the pan with the sauce in it and Aramis quickly turned to oven off, the smell of burning meat entering her nostrils.

Her hand was killing her from where the boiling water had hit her but instead of running her hand under cold water; she lifted the burning pan and doused it with cold water. Steam lifted up, making Aramis swear in annoyance.

Aramis was so busy doing all of this that she didn't notice when the door swung open. That is until Athos said, "What happened?" She blushed fiercely as another spike of pain ran up her burnt hand. Porthos ran over to the burning food, pulling it off the still hot pan as Athos avoided the burning hot water on the tiled floor and came to stand next to Aramis.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, pulling her away from the steaming pile of mush that was the pasta and into the bathroom. She vaguely heard Porthos rummaging in her cupboards probably looking for something to clean up the mess.

Athos pulled Aramis' hand under the cold water and she groaned as the cool water hit her burning hand. The skin was red raw and hurt. Athos was silent as he asked were the bandages were, collecting them. When he was done he pulled Aramis' hand away from the water and started to wrap them in the bandages. "You should get this seen to." Athos said when he was finally done.

"It's not that bad." Aramis argued. The pain had dimmed down now that the cool water had hit it, though the embarrassment of all of this was still very fresh and she couldn't meet the older man's eyes. Athos didn't say anything else as he herded Aramis back into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Porthos had already cleaned up the mess and was sat on the couch, drinking a beer.

"What happened?" Porthos said as he took in the sight of Aramis' hand.

"Nothing." Aramis replied though it was an obvious lie. When Porthos and Athos gave her an unimpressed look Aramis re-evaluated and told them what had happened. "I can't cook." Aramis finished and Porthos burst out laughing. Heat radiated in Aramis' cheek and she turned an angry look on the bigger man who quickly shut up.

"Sorry." Porthos apologised but Aramis only carried on glaring. "You should have told us instead of trying." He amended putting an arm around Aramis' shoulder. She jerked it off still angry at the man for laughing.

Aramis still didn't reply, knowing he was right even if she didn't want to admit it. "Anyway, now we know better than to ask." Athos said, seeing that Aramis wasn't going to reply. "Pizza?" Aramis pulled a face and Athos raised an eyebrow in question.

"I've been living off pizza seeing as I burn everything I cook." Aramis said, a shy grin coming to life. Seeing that grin Porthos laughed loudly, setting Aramis off into laughter as well. Athos let out a small grin but otherwise ignored the other two.

"So what do you want? Chinese? Burgers?" Athos' tone was impatient so they quickly agreed on something and ordered it.

"I'll teach you how to cook if you want?" Porthos asked as they sat around the table with the ordered food.

"Somehow I doubt that'll work." Aramis replied.

"Have a little faith, I taught Athos. He was nearly as bad as you when I first met him and now look at him." Athos glared at Porthos but didn't say anything.

"Fine but I'm warning you it won't be pretty." Porthos grinned at that.

"It can't be that bad." Porthos replied and Aramis only shook her head in exasperation.

**Decided to end here so please review and hope you enjoyed. As always please say if there is a specific one shot you want done :)**


	17. Musketeers worry too much

**D'artagnan the apprentice**

**Summary: Athos is a worrier, Porthos is a teacher and Aramis is a mother hen**

D'artagnan enjoyed the company of his three friends. Really he did. They made him feel like he was part of a family, something he needed after the death of his Father. The Musketeers had even given him a home, a well-paid and exciting job. Except D'artagnan couldn't help but find his three friends extremely overbearing at times.

Athos was arguably the worst. He worried. Worried when D'artagnan as injured. Worried when he was missing. Worried when he was literally sitting at his desk doing nothing. Maybe Athos did have reason to worry. The young Gascon had proved himself to be able to get injured or hurt in any type of circumstance. Though the constant worrying did grate on D'artagnan nerves more than usual. Especially when Athos refused to let D'artagnan do something in a mission that cause injury.

Aramis wasn't a worrier but she was a complete and utter mother hen. It helped a little that whenever Athos and Porthos were injured or needed help she would pounce on them but being the youngest had made D'artagnan an easier target for her mothering. She would phone to check on him, stitch his shirts, appear at his flat on the pretence of a social call and end up complaining about the state of the place. Maybe D'artagnan found some of it comforting, like her skill with injuries which were nearly, if not better than some doctors D'artagnan knew. But the constant mothering could be a little embarrassing at times.

Porthos was the better of the two of them. He didn't worry like Athos or coddle him like Aramis. But at the same time he would constantly be making D'artagnan practice. Practice fighting, practice shooting. He got the help of Aramis and Athos both and D'artagnan would soon find himself on the range with Aramis and Porthos in the background watching with a careful eye or on the mats with Athos and Porthos shouting instructions from the side line. He wanted to learn, really he did. But the constant eye of Porthos on him while he did it made him hate those times they didn't have an assignment.

…

For the last three days, D'artagnan had been with a known criminal Vadim. The man had come onto the musketeer's radar when he started making purchases of a number of weapons and Treville had sent their team to find out what he was doing. It had been D'artagnan's idea that he should be the one to infiltrate Vadim's quarters and Athos hadn't been happy about it. The man had argued but finally Aramis and Porthos managed to persuade him that D'artagnan really was the only person who could do it and maybe get away with it. It was the 'maybe' bit that had Athos worrying though.

Except now he really wished he'd listened to Athos. Vadim had figured out he was a spy, somehow, and now D'artagnan was tied next to a bomb that was due to go off at any minute. The ties were plastic and he was trying desperately to snap them, only succeeding at scraping his wrists bloody. Shit.

The plans that Vadim had given him had been completely wrong and now none of his friends knew where he was. A cold sinking fear filled D'artagnan as he pulled frantically at his wrists, using all of the brute strength that Porthos had hammered into him from the training sessions. Finally they snapped and not a moment too soon. D'artagnan jumped to his feet, stamping on the fire before the bomb went off.

…**..**

The bombs were duds and the weapons were to. Athos cursed as Aramis and Porthos gathered around. Treville was getting the dignitaries that they had presumed Vadim was after to safety. "Where?" Aramis had a hint of panic in her voice, knowing that D'artagnan was most likely with Vadim right now. Possibly dead.

"Vadim never wanted to kill anyone." Athos said, his mind racing through everything they knew about the man. Then suddenly something clicked and he cursed out loud. "He wanted to rob the vaults." Athos shouted, running away from the street with Aramis and Porthos following closely. The vaults in Paris were where a lot of money and old artefacts, like old jewellery, were kept. The contents was worth millions maybe more.

"We need to get there now." Porthos said just as a loud explosion rippled through Paris.

…**..**

D'artagnan was thrown across the hall. He'd managed to open the door, only to have the bomb relight. Of course he'd tried to stop the different bits of fire making their way to the bomb but finally he had to admit defeat and run like hell out of the room. He'd managed to get clear enough to avoid serious injury but he was still thrown by the force of the explosion.

The smoke and the ringing in his ear made him lie there for a few minutes until he was able to get his bearings again. When he stood up it was on wobbling legs and he may have collapsed again if not for the fact that he knew he was to stop Vadim. Feeling the rush of adrenalin in his system, D'artagnan staggered away from the exploded corridor.

He found Vadim laden down with bags of money and riches. The man didn't seem to notice him there so D'artagnan quietly jumped at the other man. Vadim lurched out of the way but D'artagnan managed to get a hold of the knife in the mans' pocket.

Fighting close quarters with a man was something he'd been learning to do with Porthos and he thanked the other man silently as he ducked Vadim's wild hits. He even managed to get a few in himself. Finally he managed to get a hit with the knife, which went through Vadim's stomach. The older man staggered away and D'artagnan was just about to follow when a shout came from behind him.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos ran up towards him identical looks of worry and relief crossing their faces. "Where is Vadim?" Athos asked and D'artagnan motioned for them to follow him.

Vadim had made it outside, clutching the wound in his stomach. By the time the four caught up however, he had collapsed in a heap on the floor. Aramis went over to him, feeling for a pulse. When she found one she shook her head, murmuring a small prayer for the dead man.

Seeing Vadim dead, D'artagnan felt the surge of adrenalin leave his body and it was all he could do not to collapse on the floor. On seeing the pale pallor of D'artagnan's skin Athos called over to Aramis, wrapping a supporting arm around D'artagnan's waist. "Where are you hurt?" Aramis asked.

"Side." D'artagnan grunted a little as Aramis pressed at the bruised area.

"I'd say 3 broken ribs. What happened?" She asked.

"I was the own across the room when the bomb went off." Both Athos and Aramis paled as he said this, realising that D'artagnan had probably been very close to the bomb when it went off.

"Any hearing problems?"

"Just a ringing but it's gone now." Mostly, D'artagnan said silently in his head.

"You need a hospital." Athos said, worryingly and D'artagnan protested quickly. He didn't want a hospital. Just wanted his own bed.

"Aramis said its' not that bad and she is a trained medic." Porthos told Athos and he nodded his head in consent.

The ride back to D'artagnan's flat was painful and Athos kept sending him worried glances at the pained expression on the young mans' face. Porthos and Athos helped him out of the car, while Aramis opened the door for them.

"Shirt off." Aramis said when they entered the flat. D'artagnan did so, though it was painful. He hands went over the bruises, causing D'artagnan to gasp painfully. Athos looked like he wanted to pull Aramis away but stayed put.

"3 broken ribs and your lungs have been bruised." Aramis finally said, lifting up his wrists which had most of the skin rubbed off thanks to the cuffs. She grabbed some bandages and water, cleaning the cuts gently before wrapping the bandages around D'artagnan's wrists. "You should get some rest." Aramis finally said, motioning for Porthos to help D'artagnan up.

He didn't fight as the three got him situated into bed, mumbling a thank you as he drifted off to sleep. D'artagnan knew they'd still be there come morning but he couldn't bring himself to care. Sure they annoyed him with their constant worrying and mothering but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**These last updates are mostly short as I don't want to make them overly long. Anyway hope you enjoy and as always please review and say if there are any particular one shots you would like to see. **


	18. An Embarrasing Encounter

Aramis knew last night had been a mistake the minute she woke up to the sound of a door opening that morning. The man next to him groaned and rolled over in his sleep, pinning Aramis under him. Cursing silently she attempted to wake him but he didn't budge. While she'd been in these situations many a time they didn't usually occur when the husband's wife was downstairs.

"Henri!" The woman downstairs shouted and there was the sound of steps on stairs.

"Wake up." Aramis hissed, pushing at the man who only snored louder. He'd drunk a lot more than Aramis the night before and now he wasn't waking up. The door knob rattled and the door pushed open to reveal a scary looking woman with her hair tied up in a tight bun.

She took one look at the scene before her and Aramis held her breath wondering what she might do. Prepared to make a run for it Aramis didn't expect the tall woman to slam the door behind her. Puzzled Aramis once more attempted to push the man off of her with little avail. She was trapped under him. The sound of voices could be heard downstairs and this time Aramis did panic. What if the woman had friends who would come throw her out of the house? It had happened before and had been utterly mortifying seeing as the last wife who'd done it hadn't bothered with returning the clothes strewn around the bedroom floor.

Pushing another time at the man he grunted and woke up. Henri looked at her with bleary eyes before a wide smile filled his lips and he leaned in to give her a kiss. She couldn't dodge it and found herself pressed underneath the full warm weight of the man. At any other time she would have enjoyed it but not right now. "Your wife's' home." Aramis said when he finally drew for breath.

"Then take your money and get out." Henri said and Aramis felt herself bristle in anger.

"I am not a prostitute." She hissed angrily. At that moment she heard sirens heading towards the house and the cold hard truth hit her. Shit.

Ignoring the way Henri stared at her as she got dressed, Aramis quickly pulled on the dress she had been wearing the night before. A side glance in mirror made her eyes narrow and she swore harshly. The dress was a tight fitting one; one she rarely wore and one that made her look like a prostitute. Last nights' make up was smeared across her face and her hair was ruffled from last night's activities but she ignored it as she picked up her heels.

"I am not a prostitute." She glared at the man when he offered her a 50 dollar bill and stormed out of the room. The man's wife didn't say anything as she came down the stairs but she did slap Aramis hard enough for her head to snap backwards. Ignoring the annoyed woman, Aramis walked right past and into the arms of a waiting police officer.

He grabbed her hands behind her back, cuffing her and she calmly told her that she wasn't a prostitute. The police officer ignored her and said the rights act, making Aramis pale more and more. Vaguely she could hear the wife shouting at her husband about having 'whores' in her home and Aramis guessed this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Sir, I'm not…" The man told her to shut up, shoving her in the back of the car rather unceremoniously. As the police car drove away, Aramis shuffled around in the back, blushing fiercely. The cuffs keeping her hands behind her back were making her arms ache and the way she'd been dumped in the back had made her dress hitch up until it was at nearly thigh length.

The man in the back with her didn't keep his eyes to himself and the woman driving up front was glaring in the back at her and Aramis knew what she must be thinking. Dirty whore. Shit, this was definitely not good.

…

Athos had a monster hangover so when his phone rang at 6 in the morning, on a Sunday, he was far from pleased. The voice on the other end said he had one of Athos' team members in custody at their station at the other end of Paris. He didn't say who and Athos racked his hung over brain for information on who it might be.

Setting the car into drive, Athos thought about which member of his team would be so stupid as to do something worth getting arrested for. The best bet was Porthos. The bigger musketeer didn't back down from a fight and could have easily gotten arrested for starting a bar fight. Or even just getting involved. D'artagnan was the least likely, not being one for causing too much trouble on duty. And Aramis, Aramis had been with a man all night, Athos having seen her go off with him the night before. Which meant it was most likely Porthos. Which meant Athos was not going to hold back any punches when he yelled at Porthos for making him get up on a Sunday. He was looking forward to telling Treville the next day.

That in mind, Athos entered the police station and gave his name to the desk sergeant there. He looked a little surprised but nodded, disappearing for a few minutes before returning. "Are you her brother or something?" The 'her' made Athos freeze in place.

"I work with her." Athos stated, taking out his musketeer badge. The man looked like he wanted to start laughing as if he didn't believe it but thought better on seeing the look that crossed Athos' face.

"We would have let her go if she didn't have a record." A record. Athos was seriously confused now. "I'll give you a couple of minutes." He said, opening the door to a holding cell.

Aramis was sat on the metal shelf that acted like a bed looking terrible. She looked like she'd just jumped from bed without having gotten changed the night before. The scent of alcohol was heavy on her, making Athos think she'd been drinking the night before. Maybe that was why she was here. Then again from the look of the short dress and the way Aramis blushed viciously on seeing him at the door, Athos could guess why she'd been arrested.

A dark bruise marred Aramis' cheek and Athos gently cupped her face so she was looking at him. "Did they?" Aramis shook her head, dropping her head so her hair covered her face. "What happened?"

"I was arrested." Aramis said, blushing when she looked at Athos. "Can we not talk about this?" Athos wanted to argue but realised that talking about this in a police cell probably wasn't the best thing.

"We'll talk about it alter." Aramis wasn't happy about that but she nodded her head in defeat.

Another police office, a woman, walked into the room and handed Athos the release forms. "She's lucky this isn't the first time the wife's done this or she'd be charged. What with a record like hers'?" Athos wanted to ask what record but decided that getting Aramis out of the building was for the best. The woman glared at her, giving her a dirty look as she passed and the desk sergeant wasn't much better.

"Whore." Athos would have turned and punched the man if not for Aramis who grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him away. When they were seated in Athos' car, Athos turned around to face Aramis.

"What happened?" Aramis shook her head not meeting Athos' gaze and Athos realised she was embarrassed. "I'm going to need to know, Aramis."

"Please just drive." Athos didn't know what to say, Porthos was usually the one to comfort Aramis when she was upset not him. Awkwardly he gave her a one armed hug before driving back to his place. When they were about 5 minutes from the flat Aramis said, "Please don't tell Porthos or D'artagnan."

"Okay." Athos agreed.

The flat was in the same state it had been when Athos had left it so he told Aramis to go and get a shower and changed while he cleaned up. Most other times Aramis might have said something but she just nodded and did as she was told.

By the time she came back out her hair was soaked and she'd changed into a pair of old joggers, Athos had managed to clean the flat a little and had two cups of coffee brewing. "No explain what happened?" Athos said, handing her a cup.

Aramis sighed but relented this time. "I went home with a guy last night and his wife came home. She called the cops."

"She thought you were a prostitute." Athos regretted saying it when Aramis went a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, her husband must have brought some home before now. He did try to pay me."

"You should have taken it." Athos said, hoping to make a joke out of the situation but it only made it worse. A tear escaped Aramis' eyes and before Athos knew what was happening she was full on crying. "I'm sorry." Athos said, panicking as he pulled Aramis closer. She hiccoughed a little but didn't move from the contact.

"It's not your fault. Thanks for coming to get me." Aramis murmured into Athos' shoulder. Her eyes were still full of unshed tears but at least they'd stopped coming down. Athos didn't relinquish his hold though, knowing Aramis would want the contact even if she'd never say it. "Why are you helping me?"

"What?" Athos was shocked by the accusation. "Of course I'm helping you, you're my friend."

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me again, what with my track record." Athos frowned when Aramis said this but then something in his head clicked.

"You?" Aramis nodded, her head bowed in shame. "Why? When?" Athos asked, wanting to know if she still did.

"When I was in University." Aramis supplied. "I needed the money." She said it like it wasn't a big deal but Athos looked a little gobsmacked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Athos asked and Aramis looked up confused. "We'd never think any less of you because of that." Aramis smiled a little. "When was the last time?"

"A year before I met you." Aramis replied, leaning into Athos' body. Usually Athos would move away from the unwanted body but this time he wrapped an arm around Aramis and held her close.

"You haven't done it since." Athos asked and Aramis nodded. A sense of relief flooded the older musketeer and he said. "Promise me you'll never do it again."

"Promise." Aramis said, humming a little as Athos started stroking her damp hair. "You won't tell Porthos or D'artagnan."

"Promise." Athos said, grinning a little. "But we're going to have to tell Treville about you being arrested."

Aramis blushed a deep crimson but she was still smiling a little. "He isn't going to like that is he?"

"That's why you can tell him." Aramis turned, glaring at him but Athos only shrugged. "You did wake me up on a Sunday morning. This is your punishment."


	19. Family Arguments part 1

**Italics is in Spanish **

Something was wrong. Aramis wasn't her usually happy self and the smiles on her face were obviously fake. Porthos had asked a few times what was wrong but she'd brushed it off, turning to talk to Athos or D'artagnan just to get away from his curious gaze. He'd checked with Athos and D'artagnan to see if they'd noticed as well. They had.

The weird thing was, Aramis wasn't exactly panicky or ill she just looked stressed. Porthos had never seen her so stressed before now. He'd gone over to her flat just last night and hadn't recognised the place. Aramis and cleaned it so every surface sparkled and he swore he could smell wet paint. And Aramis, well she didn't look her usual self either. Her long hair was more often than not down, styled differently nearly every day. At the beginning of the week it had been curly, the next day straight and now it was up in a high bun that made her look almost respectful.

When Porthos came in the next day he completely expected Aramis to be there, acting just as weird as the last few days. Instead she was nowhere in sight. "She's running late." Athos clarified as Porthos sent a questioning look his way. Porthos frowned, curious as to what might have happened to make her late.

…

Aramis been stressing all morning. She'd been up half the night making sure the flat was clean enough and that the guest bedroom had clean bed covers and the bathroom was stocked up. Then she'd spent all morning going through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear before spending the next hour messing with her hair. Aramis had finally decided on wearing her hair in a bun and wearing a long pencil skirt and a plain white blouse, buttoned all the way up. She'd made sure this was a size bigger so there were no gaps.

The plane had landed and Aramis smoothed down the imaginary creases in her skirt, nervously awaiting. She spotted Aramis before Aramis spotted her. "René." Aramis smiled brightly as she accepted the hug from the other woman.

"Mama." Aramis replied, kissing her on the cheek. Her mother was a larger woman with long brown hair with streaks of grey in it. She had a harsh look in her eyes and Aramis had been on the receiving end of it more times than she cared to admit. "_How was your flight?" _Aramis asked, reverting back to her Mother's native Spanish tongue.

"_Pleasant though I'll be glad to get some rest."_ Aramis nodded, taking the suitcase from her mother. "_Is this your car?" _Aramis' mother frowned when they came to a stop by Aramis' older car.

"Yes, mama." She couldn't keep the hint of annoyance out of her voice. "We should get going, I need to be back for work."

"You didn't have to come and pick me up; I could have gotten a taxi." Aramis didn't say anything, letting her Mother talk as she drove through Paris. "Annabella's had another son." She said, ringing Aramis' attention back to her. They were nearly 5 minutes from the flat and Aramis had spent most of the drive blanking out what her mother said. "That'll be her third child." Aramis sighed. Annabella was Aramis' oldest cousin, her Mother coming from a family of 4 each of whom were married and had children. Aramis was the only child of his Mothers and the only one of her cousins who had never married and had children. It was a sore subject between her and her Mother.

"That's good." Her mother frowned at the comment and might have said more if not for the fact that Aramis had parked outside the flat. She quickly carried the suitcase upstairs and showed her Mother around before saying, "I need to get to work, I'll be back around 6." She pecked her mother on the cheek, practically running out of the door as she did so.

…**.**

When Aramis walked into the office she was met with bemused stares. "Stop that." She said half-heartedly as she collapsed onto her chair.

"Where have you been?" Athos asked as Aramis kicked off the heels she had been wearing. They were killing her feet.

"Busy." Aramis replied, not wanting to tell them that her Mother was in Paris. Knowing her friends they would want to meet her and Aramis really didn't want that. As it was her Mother wasn't overly happy about her working with the musketeers, saying it was undignified and not right for a woman. She didn't need to add more fire to the furnace. Anyway, with any luck her Mother would be gone in a few days. It wasn't that she didn't like her Mother, she loved her but Aramis found the woman could be extremely overbearing and she sometimes felt like a disappointment to her Mother.

"Well you've missed prep so you'll have to catch up." Athos said said, raising an eyebrow at Aramis as if he wanted to ask a question. Aramis ignored the look and 10 minutes later Aramis was sitting in the back of Porthos' car with D'artagnan who was going over the plan for their next job. It was a relatively easy job, arrest a known criminal. They had all the evidence sorted and now all they needed to do was arrest the man. Easy.

…

When Athos' knock wasn't answered, he sent Aramis and D'artagnan around the back of the house. There was a loud crash as Porthos broke the door in. "So, where were you this morning?" D'artagnan asked, holding his gun in position.

"I had stuff to do." Aramis shrugged as she said this, keeping an eye on the door in case the man decided he was going to make a break for it.

D'artagnan opened his mouth to reply when the back door slammed open. Aramis lifted her gun to take a shot but the man pushed D'artagnan into her, sending them both sprawling in the mud. Motioning for D'artagnan to get ahead of the man, Aramis ran after him.

When she finally caught up to him she was sweating and breathing hard, the man as faster than he had looked. "Stop or I'll shoot." Aramis shouted as D'artagnan appeared at the other end of the alley. His gun was trained on the man as well but he was waiting for Athos' voice in his ear piece to give the go ahead before shooting.

The man looked between the two of them nervously jumping from one foot to the other. Aramis tensed as he came running at her. She managed to dodge the first blow that came at her, even sending a blow to the other man but he soon had her on the ground. He was a strong man and Aramis knew she wouldn't have been able to keep up with the fight so when she hit the ground she wasn't overly surprised.

A loud shot rang out across the valley and Aramis grunted as the man fell on top of her. He was bleeding from a bullet wound, howling in pain. D'artagnan ran up and pushed the shouting man off of her, pulling her to her feet as he did so. "Did you have to wait so long?" Aramis asked.

"I didn't have a clear shot." D'artagnan replied and Aramis chuckled, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"We need to work on your aim then." Aramis grinned as Porthos and Athos came running over. They looked the two younger members of the team over and satisfied neither was injured, Porthos took the criminal to the waiting van while Athos called it in.

…

Treville was actually happy when they came back, probably because no one had been injured or killed for a change. That and he didn't have to explain any property damage so he let them leave early. Though they still had to do the paperwork, a fact Athos grumbled about completely.

Aramis disappeared to put the other clothes back on, thanking herself that she'd thought to out extra clothes in her drawer. The only problem was she didn't have a replacement to the white blouse, which was now streaked with dirt and mud. That and her hair was a complete mess that didn't seem to want to stay put. Giving up, Aramis undid the hair and left it down.

"So, the pub?" Porthos asked as she came back into the office.

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight." Aramis apologised, getting a curious look from Porthos and D'artagnan. Athos was still looking a little put out at having to do the paperwork even when the job had gone so well so he didn't seem to be paying attention as Aramis pulled the heels back on, grabbed her back and said goodbye to the three.

….

"_You're a mess."_ Aramis' mother said as she walked into the house. The older woman was sitting on one of the sofa's drinking tea but when she saw Aramis she jumped to her feet. "_Let's get you cleaned up._" She said, pulling Aramis into the bathroom and running the hot water. Aramis couldn't' help but smile a little in content, having missed her Mother.

"_I missed you mama."_ She said, causing the older woman to smile in a way that crinkled the corners of her eyes.

"_I missed you too, little one. But you moved so far away and I can't visit all the time now. You should move back to Spain, give your old Mama some company." _Aramis only shook her head. Her Father had died before she'd joined the army, was probably part of the reason she had joined to begin with seeing as the older man had always wanted a son to follow in his footsteps. She could understand her Mother was lonely but she couldn't move back home.

"_I can't mama." _The other woman just smiled a little sadly.

"_Do you want me to cook tonight?" _She asked, referring to the fact that Aramis was a terrible cook. Another thing to be disappointed in, Aramis thought bitterly but quickly banished the thought when she realised how unfair it was.

"_I thought we could order something."_ Aramis said but her mother only pulled a face.

"_I'll cook, I even went shopping now go and get changed out of those dirty clothes and I'll wash them." _

"No, its fine Mama, I'll do it." In her temper she felt herself switch back to French.

"_Spanish René." _Her mother chastised and Aramis wanted to argue but knew there was no point. Her mother hated speaking French ever since her French husband had died.

"_Sorry mama." _Aramis replied, leaving her mother to start food. Throwing off the blouse, Aramis was tempted to grab something her mother wouldn't approve of but not wanting to start an argument settled on one of the larger ones. She also pulled off the skirt and grabbed some trousers, feeling a little more comfortable she walked out of the room.

Her Mother bustles around the kitchen, singing old Spanish songs Aramis remembered from her childhood, making Aramis feel like she was back at home. It was at times like these that her and her mother managed to get along. When they weren't talking about Aramis' lack of family or anything else, they could almost pretend those problems were gone. Maybe this visit wasn't going to be as bad as Aramis had thought.

That was until there was a knock at her door. Aramis frowned as she got up and opened the door. "Porthos, what are you doing here?" She hissed, going to close the door behind herself.

"I wanted to see what you were hiding." Porthos replied and before Aramis could stop him he had walked into the room.

"Mama, this is Porthos." Aramis said, seeing the confused look in his Mothers eyes. "And Porthos, this is my Mother." She held her breath as Porthos and her mother stared at one another.

"A pleasure to meet you Madame." Porthos said, giving the older woman a bow of the head. She actually chuckled.

"And you too Monsieur, and please call me Rosaline." Aramis cursed silently.

"Then call me Porthos."

"Would you care to join me and René for dinner?" Porthos looked at Aramis from the corner of his eye but before either could say anything Aramis' mother was ushering them into a seat, a big grin plastered on her face. "Tell me, how do you know René?"

"Work." Porthos replied, unsure of how to take the disapproving look from Aramis' mother. Then again it wasn't aimed at him. "Maybe I should…"

"No, you should stay, I've always wanted to meet René's work friends. Though I presume you're something more." She said, making Aramis duck her head in embarrassment.

"We're just friends, Mama." Aramis interrupted her, sending Porthos an apologetic look as the woman frowned. "It was nice seeing you Porthos but you should go," Before Aramis' mother could say anything, Aramis had ushered Porthos back to the front door. "I'm really sorry about her." She said as she closed the door on a bemused looking Porthos.

"_He seemed nice."_ Amaris's mother said but Aramis could hear the undertone in the woman's' voice. _"You should have let him stay."_

"_Why?"_ Aramis asked, though she already knew the answer.

"_Why don't you date?_" Aramis' mother countered.

"_I don't want to."_ She replied, Aramis really didn't want to have this conversation_. "Mama, why can't you just accept that." _

"_I accept that, sweetheart."_ The older woman wrapped an arm around Aramis' shoulder as they sat on the couch. "_Of course I do, I just want you to be happy."_

"_I am happy."_ Aramis replied, resting her head a little on the older woman's' shoulder.

"_And what in 5 years' time, what if you decide you want children then?"_ Aramis didn't reply, she'd never actually thought about that. _"I know you don't like talking about it but you aren't getting any younger and if you carry on like this you won't get a family." _

"_And what if I don't want children?"_ Aramis said, because it wasn't something she'd ever wanted. That was all her mother. Rosaline D'Herblay went utterly silent then and Aramis felt a surge of guilt well up. _"Mama?"_

"_Maybe not now, but when you're my age with no family what then_?" Aramis bristled in anger, pulling away from the woman_. "I know some lovely young men who want to settle down, why don't we arrange something. Get you settled and out of this…"_

"_Mama, I don't want to get married and I don't want children. Can't you understand that, please?"_ Aramis practically begged. This was exactly why she hated her Mother visiting.

"_Can't you be more like your cousins?"_ The older woman seemed to regret it as soon as she said it because Aramis got up from the seat, grabbed her coat and bag and walked out of the flat.

Porthos' car was still in the parking lot when she stormed out of the building and he shouted her over. "I'm sorry." He started but Aramis only waved her hand to shut him up.

"It's not your fault. Could I stay at yours tonight?" Aramis asked, annoyed at herself for having to ask but right now she didn't want to have to argue with her Mother anymore and if she went back inside that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Porthos asked and Aramis shook her head. They rode in silence up to Porthos' flat and as they drove, the guilt welled up more and more inside Aramis.

**Thanks for reading. This idea sort of evolved into something I could not control so I had to split it up into two parts, as always hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	20. Family Arguments part 2

**Sorry this took a while to finish but I got half way through this and my mind literally went blank as how to finish it, I think I must have rewrote it a few times so I hope it's alright because I'm not really sure :)**

Aramis had refused to explain what had happened to Porthos, who eventually gave up trying. She'd ended up asleep on Porthos' sofa and when she woke up Aramis had a number of missed calls from her Mother. Feeling guilty about last night, Aramis considered calling her back but looking at the time realised it wasn't the best idea.

By the time Porthos came out of his room, Aramis had dressed into the clothes from the night before and was eating breakfast. "Coffee?" Porthos grunted in reply, sitting at the table as Aramis poured a cup. "Thank you for letting me stay." Aramis said when Porthos had taken a few gulps of the coffee.

"It's fine." Porthos replied. "Maybe you can explain what happened with your Mother?"

Aramis sighed, not wanting to discuss this. "We had a disagreement." Porthos raised an eyebrow but Aramis ignored him. "It happens a lot and shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" This made Porthos get up from the table but Aramis knew the conversation was far from done.

As it turned out they were running late so by Porthos didn't have a chance to question her before they got into the office. Athos and D'artagnan were already there, sitting at their desks. "You're almost late." Athos said, raising an eyebrow as the two walked in together. D'artagnan looked a little confused but said nothing as Aramis and Porthos both took their seats.

"Anything interesting today?" Porthos asked, seeing the pile of paperwork on Athos' desk.

"Nothing at all." Athos replied, completely ignoring the fact that Treville had ordered them to complete the stack of paperwork that had been growing over the last few weeks.

"Excellent." Porthos grinned, though his brain was still going over why Aramis had fallen out with her Mother.

…**..**

At lunch, Aramis volunteered to go and get food which no one argued over though Porthos guessed it was her way of avoiding the topic of her Mother. "So, why was Aramis at your place last night?" D'artagnan turned his chair around when Aramis had left.

"Did you know her Mother was visiting?" Porthos asked, completely ignoring D'artagnan's question.

"She never mentioned it." Athos replied. "What happened?" Porthos shrugged.

"I went round to see what was wrong and after she kicked me out she came down and asked to stay the night, wouldn't say why." Athos frowned.

"You think they fell out or something?" D'artagnan asked, not understanding why Aramis would fall out with her Mother when he was so close to his own.

"Maybe, Aramis never said." Before anyone could reply to Porthos, a knock on the office door made the three look.

The door was still open and an older version of Aramis stood there. "Madame?" Athos asked, unsure about who the older woman was but he could probably guess.

"I'm looking for René, my daughter. She works here doesn't she?" Athos nodded his head.

"She isn't here right now; do you want to take a seat?" She did so, taking Aramis' empty chair. "I'm Athos and this is D'artagnan and Porthos." Athos introduced them and the woman nodded her head to them.

"Porthos, from last night?" Porthos nodded in answer, wondering where this was going. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behaviour but René has always been defensive."

Athos raised an eyebrow and D'artagnan couldn't help but say, "I've never seen Aramis defensive before."

"I do wish she wouldn't call herself that." Aramis' mother's tone was full of exasperation. D'artagnan didn't know how to reply to that statement so instead fell into silence.

"Why did she get defensive?" Porthos asked, curious to see if the woman would tell them why Aramis had fallen out with her mother.

"René and I have different opinions about how she should live her life." She said, gaining confused looks from the other three.

"Mama?" Aramis' voice came from the doorway, before the other three could respond to madam d'Herblay. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise for last night." Madam d'Herblay answered.

"There's nothing to apologise for and you can't be here mama, I'm working." Aramis felt guilty when she saw the hurt look in her Mother's eyes but that hurt was replaced with anger when her Mother said:

"You shouldn't work here. You should be at home with a family not doing this. Not doing something so dangerous. I thought you would have come to your senses after that training exercise in Savoy but instead you work here." The older woman's voice was rising now, getting angrier. "I only want what's best for you and this isn't it."

"I think you should leave Madame." Athos interrupted, seeing the way Porthos and D'artagnan were glaring at the woman and embarrassed look on Aramis' face.

"He's right mama, I'll pay for your plane ticket and I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow." Aramis said and her Mother frowned, realising what she had said.

"René, sweetheart. I'm only thinking about you." Porthos was glaring at the woman as she put a hand on Aramis' shoulder.

"I know mama; we'll talk when I get home." Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Aramis' mother turned and walked out of the office.

"That's your Mother?" D'artagnan sad, breaking the tension after the woman had left. "She seems a bit…" The younger man trailed off, unsure how to proceed with the statement.

Porthos didn't have that problem as he said, "A bitch. She seems like a bitch. What's her problem?" Aramis sighed, knowing full well that none of them would settle for anything other than the truth now.

"She wants me to settle down and have a family. Mama hates that I work here and can't understand why I don't want what she does." Aramis sighed in frustration then. "I should probably go."

"We'll explain to Treville." Athos replied, seeing the guilty look that flashed across Aramis' face. "Though you shouldn't listen to your Mother on this." Aramis sent them a grateful look before exiting the office.

…**.**

Aramis entered her flat to find her Mother was packing. "You can stay the night mama."

"I'm not staying where I'm not wanted." She didn't even bothering switching to Spanish, telling Aramis that she was angry and making her feel even guiltier.

"Can we talk about this mama, I missed you."

"And I miss you René but we obviously don't want the same things." Her Mother sounded upset about this.

"It's my life." Madame d'Herblay nodded sadly, putting an arm around her daughter.

"I know it is, I just don't want you to regret anything when you're my age." Aramis looked at the older woman confused. Her Mother laughed a little then, smiling warmly at her daughter. "When I was your age I didn't want a family. Really, I was never interested. Then I met your Father and we married. A whirl wind romance, my parents didn't approve he was French." Aramis laughed, not quite believing her uptight Mother would do that. "Then we had you and life was good and I wanted more children. I wanted a large family but because of my age, I couldn't have that. I don't want that for you René. That's why I'm always pestering you."

Aramis mulled over this, never having asked why her Mother might act like that. Finally she spoke. "But you understand that right now I don't want those things." The older woman didn't look happy but she did nod an improvement then Aramis thought. "I know you want what's best for me Mama, but what I want isn't the same as what you want for me."

"I know."

"You don't have to leave." Aramis said after a moment's silence.

"I never did like France and I think I've caused enough trouble for one visit but you promise me you'll visit more often." Aramis nodded smiling at little now that she had talked with her Mother. Maybe this visit hadn't been as bad as Aramis thought it would be after all.

**Couldn't decide how to end this so hope it's alright but I don't know. **

**As always please review and if there are any one shots you would like me to write please say :)**


End file.
